De amistad y amor
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: [Continuación de El regreso de la memoria]. La vida cotidiana de los protagonistas se ve alterada por un ser maléfico que amenaza destruir su amistad y sus sentimientos. ¿Podrán luchar contra el? SxS ExT y una gran sorpresa
1. Uno: fiesta sorpresa

_HOLA!!!!!! Bueno, lo prometí y lo he cumplido. Hoy mismo comienzo la publicación de la segunda parte de la saga! Aquí teneis todo lo que ocurrió tras el final de_ "El regreso de la Memoria"_. Nuevos personajes, nuevos peligros, nueva trama... y nuevas sorpresas... el que avisa no es traidor!!_

_Quiero agradecer profundamente a la gente que dejó los reviews en el último capítulo de la primera parte. Un besazo para todos!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo uno: Fiesta sorpresa**

Shaoran Li abrió imprudentemente la puerta del salón. Eriol y Tomoyo se separaron rápidamente. La chica estaba bastante colorada.

-¡Chicos!-gritó el recién llegado-Esto es una fiesta sorpresa, no una cita romántica¿vale? Estaos quietos

Tomoyo se acercó a Li

-Cálmate, te veo nervioso-susurró-Todo está controlado...

-¿Controlado, dices?-chilló él-No quiero que nada falle. Todo tiene que ser perfecto esta noche¿entendido?

- Yamazaki se ha encargado de las luces, Chiharu y Naoko de la decoración, Rika de la repostería y Eriol y yo del resto de la comida

-¡Eso!-replicó Hiraguizawa-Tú no has hecho nada.

Shaoran se acercó con el puño cerrado.

-Es el cumpleaños de Sakura, yo lo he organizado todo. Bastante he tenido con solucionar vuestras meteduras de pata...

-Oye, que la casa es mía-protestó Tomoyo- Si no fuera por mí... y por mi madre, que se ha ido fuera todo el fin de semana

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero esta es una noche grande,especial. Cuando lleve a Sakura a ...

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Eriol con picardía

-A su casa, tengo que hacerle una...-Shaoran se cayó, al notar que cada una de sus palabras alimentaba su calenturienta mente. Empezó a ponerse nervioso

-¿Una qué?

-¡Nada¡un regalo nada más!

-¿Qué clase de regalo?-preguntó Tomoyo inocentemente

-Piensa mal y acertarás-murmuró Eriol. Li le miró sorprendido y furioso. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero se limitó a chillar

- ¡Pervertido!

Tomoyo se puso en medio de los dos, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento físico

-Chicos, calmaos. Es cierto que Sakura no cumple veinte años todos los días, pero todavía no ha empezado la fiesta, así que calmaos y cambiaros de ropa, anda.

Shaoran salió del salón y atravesó el recibidor en dos zancadas, dirigiéndose a una habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Tomoyo y Eriol salieron después. La reencarnación del Amo Clow se dirigió a un dormitorio en esa misma planta, pero Daidouji subió las escaleras.

En su vestidor, buscó un vestido concreto. Lo había hecho ella, claro. Últimamente, sólo hacía vestidos para ocasiones especiales, como una cena romántica con Eriol. era negro azabache, con un escote palabra de honor y el corpiño muy ceñido. Se soltó el pelo y se lo peinó suavemente.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente. Abajo estaba Eriol mirándola. Llevaba la corbata sin anudar rodeándole el cuello. Silbó con descaro. Tomoyo se echó a reír. Eriol le cogió la mano y le alzó el brazo para que la chica girase sobre sí misma.

-Vaya...estás preciosa-dijo. Tomoyo se cogió la corbata para anudársela. Cuando terminó, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho

-Cuando sea mi cumpleaños¿me harás una fiesta como ésta?

-No- él fue tajante- Mejor- apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha, abrazándola con ternura. Un gruñido detrás de ellos les bajó de las nubes. Shaoran venía refunfuñando y peleándose con su traje.

-¡Shaoran Li!- exclamó Tomoyo mirando por encima del hombro de Hiraguizawa- ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? .¡¡Es el nudo de corbata más patético que he visto nunca!!

-¿Y yo qué quieres que le haga? Lo mío es la magia, no las corbatas-protestó. Daidouji le hizo el nudo a él también. -Si nos hubiésemos puesto nuestros trajes de gala sería mucho mejor...

-Si os hubieseis puesto vuestros trajes de gala sería un error¿qué dirían Yamazaki y las chicas?

Eriol frunció el ceño y le dio la razón a su novia.

-Si, vale, es cierto, pero-se miró en el espejo- Me favorece más mi traje. Con este me veo raro...

-Serás presumido-murmuró Shaoran. Eriol se volvió muy ofendido. Alzó una mano con la palma abierta hacia Shaoran y trazó un arco hacia la derecha, apuntando al perchero. Shaoran salió despedido hacia allí, volando por los aires. Antes de quedar colgado de la percha, sacó su espada

-¡Dios del rayo, ven en mi ayuda!-el rayo fue hacia Eriol, que levantó su brazo para escudarse. El impacto del rayo contra el escudo le levantó del suelo y los dos chicos se mantuvieron en el aire por el efecto del hechizo del contrario.

Tomoyo estaba harta. Cuando Shaoran se ponía nervioso era muy peligroso, pero Eriol prefería las luchas físicas a las lingüísticas. La experiencia le había enseñado a Daidouji a no meterse en medio durante la batalla, pero ahora estaban en tablas.

Cogió un jarrón de porcelana china y lo lanzó contra el espacio que quedaba entre los muchachos. Cuando el jarrón entró en contacto con el poder, se quedó levitando unos instantes. La presencia de un objeto entre ellos, impedía que les afectase el hechizo del contrario, así que Eriol y Shaoran cayeron al suelo de espaldas estrepitosamente, uno sobre los muebles y el otro contra la pared. Tomoyo recogió el jarrón antes de que se rompiese y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesita

Se cruzó de brazos mirando a los chicos

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Shaoran estaba muy indignado. Eriol resopló. Se levantaron mientras recobraban su orgullo

-Para no tener magia, no lo hago mal¿no os parece?

-Sí, cariño, sí-Eriol se tocó la espalda- Tendré pesadillas con esa silla toda mi vida...

El timbre sonó una vez. Los tres se miraron y ordenaron todo rápidamente

-Es ella, es ella-repetía Shaoran

- No, son las chicas y Yamazaki; Sakura siempre llama tres veces. -Tomoyo abrió la puerta y los cuatro recién llegados entraron. Por el jardín venía corriendo Mei Ling

-¡Daos prisa!-gritaba- ¡La he visto¡Llegará en menos de diez minutos!-Mei Ling no podía correr más. Eriol hizo una seña a Li y éste se llevó adentro a los demás. Eriol usó su magia para traer a Mei Ling

-Gracias-jadeó la chica, cuando pudo, se explicó- La he visto en el parque , no tardará nada

- ¡Tomoyo!.¿no le dijiste que a y media?.¡ Faltan veinte minutos!

-Había olvidado lo puntual que era...-una enorme gota salió de la cabeza de Daidouji

El timbre sonó tres veces.

* * *

A las tres y media de la madrugada, Chiharu dejó de bailar con Yamazaki para mirar el reloj 

-¡Mirar que hora es!-gritó- Mis padres me dijeron que estuviese en casa antes de las cuatro

Naoko y Rika también decidieron irse

-¿Os vais todos?

-Es muy tarde, Li-Yamazaki le dio la razón a Naoko:

-Las voy a llevar a casa- se volvió hacia Mei Ling y le preguntó: Mei Ling ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?-

- Si, gracias¿te bajas, Shaoran?

-Eh... Esto, no, no, iré luego

Sakura se acercó

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-se volvieron y encontraron a Daidouji bailando tranquilamente con Hiraguizawa- ¡Tomoyo!-la llamó. La aludida abrió los ojos y se apartó de Eriol, completamente roja- Hace rato que no hay música...

-Ah...¿Sí?

-Bueno, nos vamos-apremió Takashi- Menos mal que mañana es sábado...

-Domingo, querrás decir. YA es sábado-replicó Chiharu para llevarle la contraria. Su novia sonrió y no dijo nada. Cerraron la puerta de la casa y se marcharon. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y preguntó tartamudeando:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Kinomoto se volvió sonriente y asintió con la cabeza.

-A ver qué hacéis-murmuró Eriol cuando salían por la puerta. Cuando se quedaron solos, Tomoyo se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y un poco enfadada

- No tiene gracia. Esta noche es muy importante para Li...- mirando la sonrisa cómica de Eriol, añadió- ¡Y no por lo que tú te piensas!-

- Ah¿no?. Entonces¿a qué viene tanta discreción y caballerosidad?

- ¿Acaso tú no me traes a casa?

- Sí, pero me quedo en la verja del jardín para que tu madre no nos vea por que no lo sabe...-dijo en tono cariñoso

-Pues esto es muy serio-insistió Tomoyo

-¿Shaoran te lo ha dicho'

-No...-murmuró -Pero lo sé

-¿Y el qué es?

- Mañana lo sabrás...

Tomoyo apagó las luces del salón y se acercó a la escalera

-Tomoyo...-ella se volvió-¿puedo quedarme a dormir?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor...en casa voy a estar solo...-Eriol puso cara de bueno para darle pena a su novia

-¿Y Nakuru y Spí?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Nakuru había quedado con Kinomoto y dijo que no vendría a dormir y Spí se iba con Keroberos...por favor

-¡¿Nakuru se iba con Touya?!. Claro, desde que él vive solo en su apartamento...

-Además-insistió él- Tú estás sola aquí, eso no lo puedo consentir

-Mi madre ha estado de viaje otras veces, sobreviviré-sonrió la muchacha. Eriol no se rendía tan fácilmente

-Sólo voy a dormir... Y si llegan unos ladrones¿qué haces? Te podrían hacer daño y nadie te protegería...

-Ya has visto que sé defenderme

-Sí, pero los ladrones no van a usar una carta de Claw, sino una pistola, o una navaja, o...

-Un machete, o una ametralladora, o un bazoka, o una escopeta...-añadió ella

-O un bisturí

-¡O un sacacorchos!Eriol, por favor, no me va a pasar nada. Hazme el favor de tranquilizarte de una vez

-Tu madre no vendrá hasta el domingo... sólo voy a dormir-gimió Eriol. Se puso de rodillas y juntó las manos- Por favor

Tomoyo se echó a reír. Eriol siempre la hacía sonreír

-¿Eso es un sí?-Hiraguizawa se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Tomoyo se agarró para no caer, sin dejar de protestar

-¡Eres un zángano¿Cómo se va a ir Nakuru a dormir con Touya si él vive con Yukito?

-¡Y con Yue!

-¡Suéltame ya, tonto!-Eriol le hacía cosquillas

-Servicio puerta a puerta

-¡¡Yo no te he pedido que me cojas!!

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!! bueno, qué os ha parecido?? Esto es solo el principio, para que veáis como están las cosas entre ellos en la vida diaria. ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirle Shaoran a Sakura?... ¿Se queda realmente Eriol a dormir en casa de Tomoyo?... ¿Cómo amaneceran todos??_

_Estas respuestas y un millón de preguntas más, en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review!!!_

_Nicole_


	2. Dos: Peticiones y mandatos

_Hola!!! Siento muchísimo el retraso!!!! Ayer comenzaron las clases y los profesores aprovecharon para contarnos todo lo que nos agobiaran y torturarán este curso :( asi que no he tenido tiempo de mucho. ESpero poder subir dos capítulos esta semana, y pido disculpas también por no poder contestar los reviews._

_Muchas gracias a Johanna-Ikari, angeli014, rosh bernal,nairelena y LMUndine. Gracias chicas!!!! Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos..._

_No tengo mucho tiempo más, así que aquí os lo dejo, y espero que os guste!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos: Peticiones y mandatos**

Sakura buscó en su bolso las llaves de su casa. Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba histérico

-Shaoran... Muchas gracias por la fiesta. Si lo hubiese sabido hubiese ido mejor arreglada

-Si lo hubieses sabido, ya no sería una sorpresa. Tomoyo y los demás también han hecho mucho

Sakura sonrió

-Tomoyo la que más, me imagino-comentó. Shaoran buscó en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete mediano, más bien pequeño, con un gran lazo. Se lo tendió a Sakura con una extraña mirada. Ella le miró y lo cogió¿ Puedo abrirlo?

Shaoran asintió. De la caja, la muchacha sacó una cajita más pequeña y delicada, de terciopelo negro. La abrió con sumo cuidado

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó confusa- Es precioso...

Li sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó por el dedo de Sakura con delicadeza. Tragó saliva una vez más y la boca se le secó

- Sa...Sakura...esto, yo... bueno, quiero decir...-tomó aire con aprensión y soltó su gran frase- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura le miró anonadada. Se quedó en blanco, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Shaoran la observó temeroso

-Di algo al menos... llevo una semana preparándome-replicó un poco disgustado. Sakura reaccionó. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó apasionadamente. Shaoran se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía porque Touya no estaba en casa- ¿Eso es un si?

-Es un sí, quiero...-contestó con una sonrisa

-Vaya-Li no se lo creía. La chica le besó de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

-Tengo que irme, pero ven mañana a tomar café después de comer.

-Hablaré con tu padre

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Lo sería si fuese con tu hermano... pero con el Señor Kinomoto, no lo creo. Tu padre siempre es muy amable conmigo. Pero Touya...

-No te enfades con él-Sakura tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza- En el fondo, te aprecia

-Tan en el fondo, que ni se ve- pensó Li

* * *

Sonomi Daidouji abrió la puerta de su casa con disgusto. Teóricamente, el viaje tendría que haber acabado el domingo, pero no era así. Tres semanas antes, la convención en California a la que iba a asistir, fue suspendida. Pero la carta que le tendría que haber llegado diciéndoselo, se extravió Sonomi llegó a California para nada. Una criada se le acercó:

-Señora¿no dijo usted el jueves, cuando se marchó, que volvería el domingo?-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, pero ha habido un cambio de planes- Sonomi bostezó. Miró el salón. Estaba perfectamente limpio. Recordó que su hija Tomoyo le había preparado una fiesta a la hija de Nadeshiko, y preguntó¿A qué hora terminó la fiesta? Tomoyo no se ha levantado todavía... ya son casi las once...

-La señorita pidió que no se la molestase bajo ningún concepto. Dijo que ya se levantaría ella sola

-¿Estaba despierta cuando vosotros llegasteis, a las siete?-Sonomi estaba horrorizada. No podía consentir que su hija trasnochase tanto

-No, señora, la señorita Tomoyo lo dejó escrito en una nota en la cocina. No sé a qué hora acabaría...-la criada tranquilizó a la dueña de la casa, que ya es estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sonomi le dio las gracias y le comentó que seguiría el ejemplo de su hija. Subió a su dormitorio lentamente. Tenía mucho sueño, pero antes quería darle un beso a Tomoyo. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija y miró, primero con sorpresa, después con furia. En el lado de la izquierda de la cama, tumbada de lado mirando hacia afuera, estaba Tomoyo completamente dormida. Pero en el lado de la derecha, vuelto hacia la muchacha, y con un brazo rodeándola¡Había un chico!

El grito que dio Sonomi Daidouji en ese momento lo escucharon hasta los antepasados del mismísimo Amo Claw. Tomoyo se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama, aterrada. Llevaba puesto el pijama

-¿Mamá?-preguntó. Eriol se despertó también; el traje estaba bastante arrugado. Miró a Sonomi, luego a Tomoyo, después otra vez a Sonomi y finalmente a Tomoyo de nuevo.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó él también, muy extrañado. Despertó inmediatamente y una enorme gotaza (todo lo grande que os podáis imaginar) salió de su cabeza

-¡¡¡TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!! ...¿¿¿Qué significa esto???

-Mamá, veras, yo te lo puedo explicar -insistió Tomoyo-Eriol se quedó a dormir anoche...-dijo poniéndose en pie

-¿¿Quééé¡¡¿¿Ha pasado aquí TODA la noche??!!-Sonomi se volvió al pobre chico y lo preguntó con furia- ¿quién eres?

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, señora Daidouji- dijo él, temeroso, alisándose la camisa

-¡MENTIRA! Eres un pervertido, un depravado, un corruptor de menores y un sinvergüenza¡eso es lo que eres!-escupió la mujer

-¡Mamá!-

-Escúchame bien, muchacho- la mujer le señaló amenazadoramente- No vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de MI hija... sinvergüenza

-Mamá, escúchame, sólo estábamos durmiendo. Míralo, va vestido con el traje de ayer¿no lo ves?

-¡No me repliques!-llamó a sus guardaespaldas-¡Llevaos al muchacho a su casa y vigiladla! No vuelvas a verla¿entendido?

Tomoyo rompió a llorar desesperadamente mientras se llevaban a Eriol

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?-preguntó entre sollozos- ¡Sólo se ha quedado a dormir! no ha pasado nada...

-Nada bueno, querrás decir-corrigió Sonomi- Hija, eres muy joven para eso. Que Nadeshiko hiciese lo mismo debería servirte como lección...

-Pero mamá, no ha pasado nada. Te lo estoy diciendo. Sólo se quedó a dormir, has visto que llevaba el traje puesto.

-Escúchame, Tomoyo, ese chico no te conviene

-¿Qué¿cómo puedes decidir lo que me conviene y lo que no? Además, tú deberías haber llegado mañana¡me mentiste! Te has adelantado-Tomoyo se ahogaba de furia

-Sí, y para una vez que me descuido, mira lo que haces. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Tomoyo. Te has portado como una cría...

-¡Siempre he hecho lo que me has mandado! Esto es asunto mío, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida de esa manera, mamá. Ya no soy una niña. Ahora hago las cosas por mí misma...

-Tomoyo no me hables así...-gritó su madre

-... y si quieres que te mienta, te mentiré y te diré lo que quieres oír, aunque no sea verdad: tienes razón. La fiesta era una farsa, sólo para traer a Eriol aquí esta noche, que tú no ibas a estar, y hacer todo lo que me diese la gana y ¡Sí! ha valido la pena, ha estado demasiado bien...

-¡¡Tomoyo!!-gritó su madre horrorizada. La furia que despedían las palabras de la joven atravesaba a Sonomi. Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes: Estampó en la cara de Tomoyo una bofetada que la tiró en la cama .

* * *

Eriol mandó para el coche de los guardaespaldas cuatro calles antes de su mansión. No iba a dejar a aquella gente día y noche en la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y entró en un portal aprovechando que salía un hombre. Una vez dentro, usó su magia para parar el tiempo. Salió de nuevo a la calle y recorrió la distancia que le separaba de su mansión. Cuando llegó al jardín, el efecto del hechizo cesó.

Se dejó caer en su sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, abatido. Una voz le interrumpió:

-Hola, Eriol

El chico solo pudo mascullar:

-Hola, Nakuru

La chica le miró sorprendida

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?-preguntó con curiosidad

-En casa de Tomoyo, pareces tonta-dijo una vocecita seria y aguda desde un rincón

- ¿En serio has pasado allí toda la noche?

-¡No!-gritó Eriol levantándose-No he pasado la noche; he dormido, que son cosas distintas, Nakuru

-Entonces¿No...?-la guardiana dejó la frase en el aire a propósito

-No estoy de humor¿vale?-Eriol ladeó la cabeza, desesperado- Todo ha sido culpa mía...

-¿El qué?-preguntó Spí

-Le mentí¿vale?. ¡le mentí! Seré idiota... le dije que Nakuru iba a pasar la noche con Kinomoto y que tú tu ibas con Kero...

-¿Yo iba a pasar la noche con Touya?

-¿ Y yo con Kero?

-¡No me interrumpáis! Le convencí para que me dejase dormir con ella. Su madre iba a llegar mañana por la noche, pero se ha presentado esta mañana y ha entrado en la habitación...

-¿Os ha pillado?

-¡¡Nakuru, esto es muy serio!!No había pasado nada, nada en absoluto. ¡He dormido vestido! Pero esa... mujer se ha pensado lo peor de todo y ... ¡ha mandado vigilarme y me ha prohibido verla!

Eriol volvió a sentarse, desesperado

-¿Te ha prohibido verla?-Nakuru estaba impresionada- ¿Seguro que no pasó nada? No se te escaparía...

-¡No! Basta ya... ¿Acaso no me creéis¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que me toméis en serio?

-Por lo menos- Spí intentaba clamar los ánimos- Habrás dormido bien...

-Pues tampoco-Eriol contestó bruscamente-No podía dormir sintiéndola junto a mí... -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Y tú, Nakuru¿Qué tal con Touya?

-Me dio plantón-dijo fastidiada. En otras circunstancias, a Eriol le hubiese hecho mucha gracia, pero esta vez no se rió- Pasar la noche en su casa- murmuró la guardiana- Ya querría él...

-No, Nakuru-replicó Spinel- Ya querrías tú...

* * *

_Notas: bueno, sé que no es gran cosa. No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo mucho, así que si encontráis cualquier fallo, no dudéis en decidmelo!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	3. Tres: Esa extraña persona

_Hola!!! Tenía un huequito libre y lo he aprovechado para subiros este tercer capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias a Johanna-Ikari, Rosh Bernal y Jossy! por los reviews del capítulo anterior!!!! Todas comentáis la reacción de la madre de Tomoyo...mmm... ya se explicará todo más adelante, no os preocupéis. De todas formas, siempre he pensado que esa mujer es bastante autoritaria y sobreprotectora con la pobre Tomoyo._

_Espero que os guste!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Esa extraña persona**

-Es un suerte que esa reencarnación sea un chico-dijo la mujer que se miraba en el espejo. Era alta, con el pelo negro y los ojos negros también- Sería una pena tener que transformarme sólo para este trabajo... Además es muy guapo

- Por eso te elegí a tí, Meiko- dijo alguien detrás de ella. Un hombre sentado en un sofá apuraba un vaso de licor. El humo de su cigarrillo no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¿Para cuándo tienes pensada mi llegada al mundo de los mortales?

-Déjamelo a mí. Aún hay que esperar un poco... hasta que se olvide de su novia

-¿Con lo enamorado que está?-dijo la mujer mirando al espejo. Su mirada felina se reflejaba con claridad-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Mi última adquisición... se ha portado muy bien

-¿Quién es? .¿Es influyente?

-Más de lo que crees, querida. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero...-hizo un gesto con la mano- luego fue como la seda... Claro, que he tenido que ofrecerle una compensación, esa mujer no es tan tonta

-¿Quién es?

-La madre de su novia

La mujer frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Sabes lo peor de este trabajo? Es que nunca consigo novio. Siempre los tengo que matar

* * *

Mei Ling se sentó en el asiento del avión y cerró los ojos. Acababa de echar al buzón una carta para Shaoran diciéndole algo muy importante. La muchacha intentó pensar en algo agradable, pero no podía. Era incapaz de apartar de su mente la idea de que su madre se moría. 

Los médicos de Hong-Kong no podían hacer nada por ella. A lo mejor, cuando Mei llegase ya había muerto, por es ola chica estaba muy intranquila. Según la tradición del clan Li, el último deseo de un moribundo de su clan debía ser cumplido dos noches después del fallecimiento de éste.

Y era el último deseo de su madre lo que más preocupaba a Mei Ling Li.

* * *

Las llaves de Touya estaban encima del marco de la puerta de entrada a la residencia Kinomoto. Tomoyo las usó para entrar sin llamar al timbre. Ella era la única que sabía de la existencia de aquel recoveco, aparte del propio Touya, claro. Entró y cerró tras ella. Tal y como habían quedado, Tomoyo comería en casa de Sakura el día de su cumpleaños. Se secó las lágrimas una vez más. 

-Hola-saludó. Touya se volvió:

-Hola, Tomoyo. Sakura está durmiendo todavía y como Yuki y mi padre trabajan, voy a hacer yo la comida...

Tomoyo asintió. Sacó un delantal del cajón y se lo puso

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayudarte...

-Sakura me mataría pensando que te he puesto a cocinar. Eres su mejor amiga

-Y tú su hermano-dijo ella como respuesta.Sin hacer caso del chico, comenzó a preparar la comida. Intentó entablar conversación ¿Qué tal con Akizuki?

-Akizuki...-murmuró Touya. Abrió la boca y dejó caer el tenedor que llevaba en la mano. Entre sorprendido y asustado, exclamó¡Nakuru! Olvidé por completo que habíamos quedado...-parecía frustrado consigo mismo. Tomoyo se echó a reír. Touya se encogió de hombros: Bueno, así se olvidará de mí esa pesada

-Si la consideras una pesada¿por qué te molesta tanto haberle dado plantón?

-¿Eh?-Touya parecía sorprendido-¿Molestarme? No...

-¡Te gusta Nakuru!

-No es verdad-exclamó él, apartando la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba colorado.Se le escapó¿Qué hay de malo?

-Nada... pero lo has reconocido

-¿Y qué? Tu novio es el Amo Clow...-el rostro de Tomoyo se volvió sombrío. Touya se dio cuenta inmediatamente¿ocurre algo?

-No, bueno, tal vez...-Tomoyo suspiró y se sentó en la encimera. Necesitaba hablar con alguien- Esto no se lo puedo contar a Sakura hoy, es su día... Verás, es que ayer, después de la fiesta, Eriol me pidió que le dejase dormir conmigo porque mi madre se había ido todo el fin de semana- Touya asintió para que continuase- Y yo le dejé. Esta mañana ha llegado mi madre sin avisar y ha entrado en la habitación y ...cielos ¡no había pasado nada! Pero ella se lo ha pensado y ...me ha prohibido ver a Eriol y se lo han llevado- Tomoyo se echó a llorar- Nunca me había sentido tan furiosa con alguien, nunca. Y, entonces, to...le he dicho que si quería oír una mentira, la oiría y le he dicho que sí, que Eriol y yo... Dios, no sé cómo he podido decirle eso, de lo furiosa que estaba... nunca he odiado tanto a nadie- la chica sorbió las lágrimas- Le he dicho le que quería oír¿sabes? y ella me ha... me ha pegado¡me ha pegado!

-¿Sonomi te ha pegado?-Tomoyo asintió y se apartó el pelo de la cara dejando una marca que tenía cerca de la oreja al descubierto. Touya le acarició la moradura. Ella continuó:

-Y entonces, yo le he gritado una barbaridad obscena acerca de Eriol y ...Lo peor de todo es que...no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho- Tomoyo sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo estrujó: Pero... creo que me arrepiento de que fuese mentira

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Sí, aunque sólo fuese para que mi madre se enfadase con razón... bueno, y para...-Tomoyo se puso colorada

-Déjalo, anda-Touya hizo un gesto, como queriendo no saber más. Ayudó a la chica a secarse las lágrimas- ¿Has hablado con él?- Tomoyo negó- Deberías hacerlo...

-¿Pretendes que le repita lo mismo que le he dicho a mi madre?-preguntó asustada- Me moriría de vergüenza

Touya suspiró también. No sólo tenía que aceptar al novio de su hermana y reconocer que Nakuru le gustaba, sino que además tenía que consolar a Tomoyo y evitar reírse de Sonomi en su propia cara cuando la viese.

-Tengo hambre- dijo una sonriente Sakura a sus espaldas

-Pues no comeremos hasta que no esté la comida, monstruo-replicó su hermano.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde, sonó el timbre. En ese momento, Sakura y Tomoyo recogían la mesa y Touya y Yukito estaban a punto de marcharse. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Todavía no se lo había dicho a su amiga. 

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Tomoyo con atención. Sakura lo negó rápidamente, pero al ver que Touya abría la puerta dio un pequeño grito.

-Hola, Shaoran-saludó Fujiyata con una sonrisa- Pasa hombre, Sakura me ha dicho que vendrías a tomar café.

-Sí, señor Kinomoto-contestó tímidamente Li, intentando pasar desapercibido ante el hermano de Sakura. Éste le miró furioso y cerró de un portazo, sin despedirse. Yukito le miró divertido mientras ambos abandonaban la casa.

Sakura se sentó en la escalera, junto a Daidouji, sin dejar de mirar la puerta del comedor

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, Tomoyo...es que ayer...bueno, cuando volvimos a casa, Shaoran...-Sakura se puso como un tomate-me pidió que me casara con él...

-¿Qué?-Tomoyo miró a su amiga muy sonriente. En sus ojos había una chispa de malicia, como diciendo "ya lo sabía yo"- ¿Y qué le has dicho¡No le habrás rechazado!

-¡¡Tomoyo!!No... por eso está ahí dentro con mi padre

Lo cierto es que en ese momento, el pobre Shaoran no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Tenía que ser muy sincero con el señor Kinomoto.

-Señor Kinomoto, yo... tengo que decirle algo... es importante

-Claro, por supuesto¿el qué quieres?

-Yo... quería saber si me da su consentimiento para casarme con su hija Sakura, señor-Shaoran tomó aire e intentó parecer relajado

-¿Eh?-Fujiyata miró a Shaoran con sorpresa. Sabía gracias a las amigas de Sakura que Li era un buen muchacho. El único que estaba en contra suya era Touya, y eso le preocupaba un poco- ¿La quieres?

-¡Por supuesto, señor Kinomoto!-Li se quedó sorprendido por aquella pregunta tan ¿rara?-Sakura es la persona que más me importa en el mundo y mi deseo es pasar con ella el resto de mi vida, y hacerla feliz- con un movimiento tajante, añadió: Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea

- Ya veo...-murmuró el catedrático. Ese chico le caía bien. Era educado, correcto, sincero y muy decidido. Fujiyata se dio cuenta de que negarse no habría sido un obstáculo. Su conciencia ( la de Li) le diría que si se casaba sin sus consentimiento estaría mal, y su corazón se rompería si no lo hacía. El padre de Sakura recordó su juventud. Decidir entre conciencia y corazón... siempre era difícil- ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sí, señor

-Bueno, pues por lo que a mí respecta-el hombre se puso muy serio- No hay ningún problema

A Shaoran le dieron ganas de abrazar a ese buen hombre. Se limitó a estrecharle la mano con efusividad. El padre de su ahora prometida miró el reloj y exclamó

-¡Cielos! Siento no poder seguir hablando contigo, Li, pero tengo una reunión demasiado importante

-No se preocupe- Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron al pasillo. Sakura se levantó y se quedó mirando a su padre

-En cuanto a tí-dijo en tono severo éste, como si estuviese enfadado- ya hablaremos esta noche- Sakura miró a su padre angustiada y con cierto temor. Volvió sus ojos hacia Shaoran, pidiéndole una respuesta. Éste sonrió y asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. Sakura gritó de emoción y se tiró en sus brazos. Tomoyo sonrió también. era difícil no aceptar a Li.

-Enhorabuena, chicos- exclamó muy contenta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir una pizca de envidia por su felicidad. Shaoran miró a Tomoyo y su expresión cambió automáticamente

-¡Tomoyo!. ¿Estás bien?-parecía preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me ha llamado Eriol y me lo ha contado- explicó el muchacho- Nunca le había visto tan desesperado, en serio. ¡Estaba histérico! Como una bomba de relojería

-¡Chicos!.¿Qué está pasando?-Sakura no entendía nada

-Te lo explicaremos por el camino-dijo él, agarrando a las dos muchachas del brazo- Nos vamos

- ¿Dónde?

-A casa de Eriol

-¡Pero si está vigilada!-gritó Tomoyo. Shaoran no soltó su brazo hasta que no estuvieron en el coche.

-No es cierto-dijo- Están vigilando al vecino¡No preguntes y obedece!

La chica cayó sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de Shaoran. Sakura ocupó el asiento del copiloto y Li se situó al volante. Cuando el coche arrancó, Tomoyo asomó la cabeza entre los asientos

-¿En serio te ha llamado Eriol para contártelo?-no era capaz de creérselo, con lo que habían discutido los dos la noche anterior.

-Si, en serio-Shaoran se concentró en el tráfico-Estaba furioso, si llego a estar a su lado me mata...que tío. Por cierto¿Es verdad?

-Me temo que sí-la chica suspiró-¡No la entiendo! Es incomprensible, intolerable y ...¡Ahhh! Me pone de los nervios

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sakura tímidamente. Nunca había visto a Tomoyo en ese estado de histeria. SE sentía tonta, porque no se estaba enterando de nada. Con lo ilusionada que estaba con su compromiso...

-¡Mi madre!-gritó su amiga desesperada, y repitió lo que más le horrorizaba¡¡Me ha prohibido verle!!

Sakura y Shaoran cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto

-¿Podrías empezar por el principio?

-No, Sakura. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y además, te acaban de pedir matrimonio, no voy a contártelo, arruinaría tu día. Me niego

-Creo que nada arruinaría mi día- pensó Kinomoto, pero no dijo nada. Ya habría tiempo para explicarse. El coche se detuvo en la mansión de Hiraguizawa. Bajaron del automóvil y atravesaron el jardín. La puerta se abrió para dejarles pasar. Los tres entraron en el salón en silencio. Eriol estaba sentado en su sillón con la cabeza entre las manos

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!-gritó alguien. Kero salió de la nada y se puso en el hombro de su maestra: Lleva así un buen rato¡hasta se me han ido las ganas de comer dulces!-

-Kero¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine antes de que te levantaras, Sakura. Me aburría un poco en tu habitación- el muñeco se fijó en los otros dos, pero hizo como que no veía a Shaoran¡Hola Tomoyo¿No trajiste la cámara?

Al oír el nombre de Daidouji, Eriol levantó la cabeza y la buscó con la mirada. Esperaba que no hubiese sido una alucinación, porque ya estaba harto de ellas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba allí. Shaoran golpeó a Sakura en el codo y le hizo una seña. La chica captó el mensaje y agarró a Kero, sacándolo de allí. Nakuru y Spí también salieron. Tomoyo se quedó sola, mirando a Eriol. El chico se levantó de un salto y la abrazó

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó- Fue todo culpa mía, si no te hubiera mentido, no te habría echado tu madre esa bronca...fui un idiota

-No, Eriol, escúchame. Estoy harta de hacer siempre lo que ella quiera y ser una niña buena. Eso se ha acabado, estoy harta de mi madre y de todo lo que hago-la chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y lo abrazó. Eriol le besó en la frente acariciándole el rostro

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó alarmado. Miró el moretón en cara de Tomoyo, que apartó la cabeza- ¿Te lo ha hecho ella?

-Sí, estaba furiosa, nunca lo había hecho, se le fue la mano...

-No, Tomoyo. Si tu madre lleva diecinueve años sin pegarte, no es normal que ahora te deje marcada la cara...-Eriol se puso serio. No le hacía ninguna gracia el cardenal de su novia

-Vamos a dejarlo. No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre mi madre-terció Tomoyo. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. En la habitación de al lado, Nakuru lo cogió. Lo llevó al salón y se le entregó a Eriol con un gesto de ingenuidad.

-Si, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa

-Buenos días, señor Hiraguizawa-dijo una voz en un perfecto inglés- Verá, le llamo desde el depósito de cadáveres del Hospital General de Londres...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Conocía usted a Rick Andrews?-dijo la voz. Eriol emitió un gruñido de asentimiento: Me temo que tengo que darle una desagradable noticia...

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Rick?

-Su amigo... ha sido encontrado muerto hace pocas horas...a cuatro manzanas de su casa y ... bueno, la única identificación que llevaba era su agenda de teléfonos con una tarjeta con su número, señor Hiraguizawa, gracias a la cual le hemos localizado, pero... No podemos localizar a sus familiares

-No, no tiene. Es huérfano y su...su tío murió hace cinco años- Eriol se quedó como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo. Rick había muerto. Uno de sus mejores amigos: Rick Andrews, Adam Scott, Randi Carpenter y él. Los cuatro habían estudiado magia juntos, con otros diez chicos y chicas con poderes. Igual que Sakura o Shaoran.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa¿Sigue ahí?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, sigo aquí. Oiga, cogeré el primer vuelo a Londres¿entendido?-preguntó, y sin esperar una respuesta, colgó.

-Eriol...¿te encuentras bien?-Tomoyo le puso la mano en el hombro. El chico la miró como si la viese por primera vez.

-Han matado a mi amigo Rick Andrews-dijo con hilo de voz

-¿Qué?-gritó Nakuru-¿Cómo...?. ¿A Rick?-Eriol asintió mirando algún punto perdido

-Me voy a Londres-dijo decidido, volviendo a la realidad- Era mi amigo de toda la vida y ...-Eriol se mordió el labio- Quiero saber qué ocurrió realmente. Dudo que Rick tuviese enemigos...Estaré fuera unos días

-Voy contigo-dijo alguien de pronto. Tomoyo dio un paso al frente. Nakuru frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación:

-Soy yo la que debería ir-masculló. Spí le dio un codazo para que se callara. Eriol no había escuchado a su guardiana. Sólo miraba a Tomoyo

-Voy a un funeral; dudo que te resulte agradable

-Me da igual

-¿Y tu madre?-Eriol no estaba convencido del todo

-Eso también me da igual, Eriol-Tomoyo le dio la mano. La tenía helada- Me voy contigo-Eriol sonrió débilmente y tiró de ella

-¡Pues vamos a por los billetes!

* * *

_Notas: Holas de nuevo!!!! Este capítulo es el doble de largo. He juntado dos en uno porque la verdad es que sí que son realmente cortos :( . Espero que así os parezca mejor... ¿Quién habrá matado a Rick, el amigo de Eriol?.¿ Por qué?. ¿Irá Tomoyo con él?. ¿Y su madre? mmm... aquí hay demasiadas preguntas!!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole._


	4. Cuatro: Negación Rotunda

_Holas!!!!! Aquí tenemos el capítulo cinco!!! muchas gracias, como siempre a **Johanna-Ikari, angeli014, Rosh Bernal**, por sus reviews!! un besazo guapísimas!!!!! Os dejo con él y lo comentamos más abajo..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro: Negación rotunda**

La dueña de la casa abrió la puerta. Comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía. Pasó a otra con el mismo resultado. Salió al pasillo en busca de una criada o del mayordomo.

-¿Ha regresado Tomoyo?-preguntó a una doncella

-No lo sé, señora Daidouji...-Sonomi siguió caminando. Tal vez el portero lo supiese. Le repitió la pregunta

-¿La señorita?.¿ A qué hora tenía que llegar?-

-¡A las cuatro y media y son las ocho!- el portero se puso lívido- ¿Ha entrado o no?-

-No, señora Daidouji-murmuró asustado. La mujer soltó un bufido y corrió a coger el teléfono. Marcó en número del móvil de Tomoyo, pero estaba desconectado. Furiosa, llamó a la residencia Kinomoto

-¿Fujiyata?.¿ Dónde está mi hija?-bufó

-¿Tomoyo? Pues, cuando yo me he ido a las cinco menos cuarto, estaba en casa, pero ahora, no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué?-Sonomi colgó el teléfono brutalmente.

Le hubiese gustado poder golpear con él a alguien. Pero no sabía si a Fuijyata o al chico que encontró en la cama de se hija. En aquel momento, era la mujer más peligrosa de toda la tierra.

* * *

Eriol guardó los billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Eran para el vuelo de las siete de la mañana 

-¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar pata salir de casa antes de las siete?-Sakura estaba preocupada

-No dormiré allí-Sentenció Tomoyo- Iremos a buscar mi equipaje ahora

-¡Pero Tomoyo! No pued...-exclamó Eriol

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: si no me ha pegado nunca, no es normal. Si me quedo a dormir, no me dejará irme. ¿Vas a irte dejándome enjaulada en sus manos?

Eriol negó con la cabeza. ¿Abandonar a Tomoyo? Nunca. La atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

-Anda, vamos a por tu equipaje

Los cuatro subieron en el coche de Shaoran. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Daidouji, Li detuvo el coche. Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron del automóvil y entraron en la casa por la puerta de servicio.

-Eriol-preguntó Shaoran cuando se quedaron solos-¿ Qué crees que le pudo pasar a tu amigo?. ¿Estudiaba magia?

-Sí, inicié mis lecciones de magia con él. Tenía un gran poder

-¿Qué clase de poder?-

-Podía ver todo lo que ocurría en ese instante allá donde quisiera...-Eriol suspiró-No sé qué pudo pasar...no me dijo que tuviese problemas...

En ese momento, Sakura salía con una bolsa de viaje de Tomoyo. La otra muchacha estaba en el recibidor con la maleta, cuando apareció Sonomi

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó al ver el equipaje-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Mamá-dijo ella tranquilamente-me voy a Londres con Eriol. Estaré fuera unos días

-¿Qué?.¿Qué te crees que haces?-

-Irme, ya te lo he dicho. No voy a quedarme aquí contigo, para seguir teniendo que hacer caso de tus excentricidades y tus paranoias.

-¿¿Quééé?? Tomoyo, no vuelvas a hablarme así o...

-¿O qué?-Tomoyo reunió todo su coraje- ¿Vas a volver a pegarme?

-Yo no te he pegado nunca-dijo Sonomi con hilo de voz. Se llevó las manos a la cara para secarse las lágrimas.

-Sí lo has hecho-replicó Tomoyo dejando al descubierto la moradura. Sonomi se quedó quieta, paralizada. Una fuerza invisible la aplastaba. Se sentía como un monstruo horroroso y descuartizador. Había pegado a su hija. A su única hija.

-Tomoyo espera, por favor-alargó la mano

-No me toques- la chica se apartó. Cogió la maleta y salió corriendo hacia el coche. Sonomi se quedó mirando el reflejo de un espejo. Su imagen se le antojaba cada vez, más cruel.

* * *

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad. Un rayo de sol entraba por la rendija de la cortina y le caía sobre la cara, lo que le molestaba profundamente. Se dio la vuelta, buscando una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo. Su mirada chocó contra los números rojos, enormes, del despertador. 

-Las diez y media-murmuró lentamente. Como un autómata, se levantó y salió de la habitación restregándose los párpados-Menos mal que es domingo

-Buenos días, señorito Shaoran¿Ha dormido bien?

-Buenos días, Wei. Sí, he dormido muy bien.-la vista le cayó sobre un sobre blanco que había en la mesa. Lo cogió y comprobó que era una carta de Mei Ling para él. Se sentó en el sofá para leerla. De no haberlo hecho, se habría caído del impacto. Leyó la carta. Cuando terminó, comenzaron a temblarle el labio y después, las manos. El papel cayó al suelo sin un ruido. Antes de llegar a la alfombra, Shaoran ya había marcado un número de teléfono: Buenos días. ¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Mei Ling, por favor? Soy Shaoran

Casi inmediatamente, la voz de su prima le asustó:

-¿Sí?

-¿Mei Ling?-El chico se puso en el disparador y como una repetidora, disparó de un golpe¿Por qué, Mei Ling, no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque era el cumpleaños de Sakura y, además-la chica suspiró- No habría sido capaz de decírtelo a la cara

-Mei Ling, esto es demasiado importante como para aplazarlo. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando tu madre?! Por cierto¿cómo está?

-Está igual. Los médicos dicen que...no durará mucho-Mei Ling sorbió al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

-¡Pero es que yo le he pedido a Sakura que se case conmigo!

Mei Ling se quedó sin respiración:

-¿Qué?.¿Cuándo?

-El día de la fiesta

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Mira, Mei, puede que lo que te voy a decir hiera tus sentimientos, te parezca que tengo poco tacto y que soy un poco morboso y desconsiderado contigo, y que no pienso por lo que estás pasando, pero-Shaoran resopló y expulsó sus últimas palabras en chino- ¡No voy a casarme contigo porque me lo pida una moribunda!.¡ Por muy de mi familia que sea!-el chico colgó y arrojó el teléfono contra el sofá, desesperado. Se sentía furioso, desconcertado y traicionado. Se tiró de los pelos con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Gruñó y acabó chillando como un perro enjaulado

-¿Ocurre algo, señorito Shaoran?

-¡Sí ocurre! Mi tía quiere que me case con Mei Ling... y no voy a hacerlo¡me niego! Qué barbaridad...

- Señorito¿Vas a desobedecer a la tradición¿Aún a sabiendas de que puede perder su poder mágico y su rango, si se niega?

-No voy a casarme con Mei Ling, Wei. Voy a casarme con Sakura ¡ a cualquier precio!

* * *

Tomoyo corrió las cortinas del salón del apartamento de Eriol en Londres. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá. Tomoyo se sentó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro 

-¿Estás bien?-Eriol se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero la muchacha frunció el ceño con desconfianza- Te conozco demasiado bien, Hiraguizawa¿en qué estás pensando?

-En nada en concreto-el chico jugueteó con el cabello de Tomoyo-Llevo mucho tiempo lejos de todo esto. Creo que llegué a olvidar a los que dejé aquí. Y, bueno, me siento como si hubiese traicionado a mis amigos. No creí que volver iba a ser tan...duro, tan impactante- Eriol suspiró con desazón- Es como si todo se volviese en contra mía.

Tomoyo se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla del muchacho. Nunca le había visto tan descorazonado. En el fondo, pensaba que todo era culpa suya. Eriol no se había dado cuenta de que Adam era Ademus porque estaba demasiado pensativo en ella, y había descuidado su relación con el resto de sus amigos por ella también.

-Cuando me marché, pensé que iba a extrañar Inglaterra pero...no fue así. Y le había prometido a Rick que volveríamos a vernos.- Tomoyo estuvo a punto de levantarse para secarle las lágrimas, pero Eriol terció la conversación inmediatamente- Voy al hospital.

Tomoyo se levantó y le siguió. Él no le preguntó si le acompañaba. No necesitaba saberlo, porque ya conocía la repuesta; necesitaba a Tomoyo a su lado y ella lo sabía

A pesar de ser de otro continente, el hospital era igual de frío y austero que los hospitales de Japón. Tomoyo caminaba con la mirada fija en suelo, para no mirar los descompuestos rostros de las personas que había en los pasillos del tanatorio. Un hombre con la bata blanca examinaba un historial clínico

-Bueno días-dijo Eriol extendiendo la mano- Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa

El médico le miró de arriba a abajo

-Bueno días-le estrechó la mano-Soy el doctor Kleptman, forense. Me alegro de que haya podido llegar tan pronto, señor Hiraguizawa

-¿Puedo verle?-preguntó Eriol con un hilo de voz. El médico asintió, indicándole una puerta. El muchacho se volvió a Tomoyo y ésta bajó la vista. Eriol desapareció tras esa puerta. Daidouji abrazó su bolso con aprensión. Respiró hondo y se sentó en un silla destartalada, pero inmediatamente se levantó, al comprobar que no podía quedarse quieta ni cinco minutos

-¿Señora Hiraguizawa?-la chica se volvió. El doctor Kleptman le alargó una bolsa de plástico opaca- Son las pertenencias del señor Andrews

Tomoyo cogió la bolsa y la apretó fuertemente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Eriol salió blanco como la pared.

-Señor Hiraguizawa-le llamó el forense- Tenga esta tarjeta. Es del inspector Harris, el encargado del caso

-¿Cuándo tendrán los resultados de la autopsia?

-Mañana por la tarde o pasado a primera hora-Eriol asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo, llevándosela de allí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que no-Eriol suspiró- No era normal...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Rick..-dudo que la autopsia saque algo en claro. Despedía demasiado poder como para pasar por alto el asesinato...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Rick fue asesinado una vez que se quedó sin poder. Se lo habían quitado antes... por eso no pudo saberlo.

-Pero si acabas de decir que despedía demasiado poder...

- Sí, pero no era un poder vivo

* * *

-Va a ser difícil- declaró la mujer. El hombre del cigarro le dio la razón- Estando lejos de tu nueva "adquisición", dudo que ésta pueda ser de ayuda. Ha salido mal. Voy a tener que bajar antes 

-Sí, pero por etapas. Primero, con un reflejo bastará. Una pequeña dosis de tí- contestó el hombre- Luego, más fuerte...

-¿Cuánto tiempo después?-preguntó Meiko

-No demasiado, para que no le de tiempo a rebelarse. Ese Claw podría darse cuenta, y ya sabes que no va a ceder tan fácilmente

-Vaya, Ron, voy a tener que marcharme... tengo un asunto pendiente-dijo la mujer con un sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Algo sencillo-declaró ella- no quiero cansarme...

* * *

Tomoyo fue caminando por la orilla del Támesis hasta el edificio del parlamento, en la parte baja del Big Ben. Lo contempló asombrada. Sacó su cámara de vídeo y grabó un rato la ancha calle. Entonces, bajó la cámara y se dio la vuelta. Un chico venía corriendo. La agarró con fuerza y la besó allí mismo. Tomoyo apretó todos sus músculos, sobre todo los de la mano donde llevaba la cámara. Ni si quiera podía reaccionar. 

Eriol estaba en el interior de su coche, parado en el semáforo en rojo. Tenía los ojos clavados en lo que se desarrollaba delante de él. Estaba incrédulo, paralizado, deseando ser víctima de una alucinación. Una extraña fuerza mágica le hizo volver la cabeza al asiento del copiloto. Una chica de ojos negros le miraba sonriendo. Eriol volvió la cabeza hacia Tomoyo. El chico misterioso ya se había ido. Sin embargo, Hiraguizawa seguía sintiendo la fuerza. Y la chica seguía sentada en su coche.

Sin previo aviso, le echó las manos al cuello para besarle.La mente de Eriol intentaba no paralizarse. Mientras mantenía contraídos los músculos de la cara, su mano buscó el seguro de la puerta.

La abrió bruscamente y se tiró del coche. Cuando se levantó, observó que el tiempo se había detenido. Se pasó la mano por la cara limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior. miró dentro del coche

El reloj avanzaba su paso normal

La chica de los ojos negros había desaparecido.

* * *

Yukito Tshukishiro abrió la puerta de la residencia Kinomoto. Shaoran estaba allí, esperando. 

-¡Qué mala cara traes!-exclamó divertido. Shaoran no varió su seriedad e hizo un amago de entrar en la casa. Yukito captó la idea y se quitó del hueco de la puerta dejándole pasar- Por cierto, Li. ¿Qué sabes de Eriol?-preguntó como si nada. Shaoran se volvió muy sorprendido

-¿Por qué?

-No, porque Yue parecía inquieto esta mañana...

Shaoran suspiró:

-Está en Inglaterra-Yukito se quedó asombrado:

-¿Qué?.¿Y qué pasa con Tomoyo?

-Se ha ido con él-Yukito estaba más sorprendido todavía

-¿Y Sonomi?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Miró dentro del salón y comprobó que no había nadie

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-tenía ganas de preguntarlo

-Arriba. Oye, Li, sube sin hacer ruido. Touya está en el cuarto de su padre y podría oírte- indicó Tshukishiro. Shaoran asintió y subió las escaleras en silencio. La puerta del cuarto de Sakura estaba entreabierta. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa, estudiando. En el suelo, Kero jugaba con la videoconsola. Li entró lentamente y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?-gritó Kero, indignado al verle. Sakura se dio la vuelta par poder ver a Shaoran

-¡Kero, no digas eso!-el muñeco frunció el ceño. Kinomoto señaló la puerta- Vete a la cocina a comer algo y déjanos tranquilos

-Está bien...iré a charlar con Yue-decidió Kero. Cuando los dos muchachos se quedaron solos, ella abrazó a Shaoran. Este la apartó de él sin mirarle a la cara

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar-hizo que la chica se sentara en la cama y él comenzó a ir de un lado para otro de la habitación, rascándose la cabeza con el ceño fruncido- Cuando alguien del clan Li muere, según la tradición, su último deseo debe ser cumplido al pie de la letra dos días después de su fallecimiento...-Sakura hizo un gesto para que continuase- La madre de Mei Ling está muy enferma, Sakura. Va a morirse...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sakura, por favor, no me interrumpas, esto es muy serio- Shaoran suspiró y cogió aire- Su último deseo es que yo me case con Mei Ling

Sakura se quedo catatónica. Miró a Shaoran estupefacta. No era capaz de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué?.¿Cómo? Pero si...-Shaoran se arrodilló delante de ella, con los ojos entristecidos

-No voy a hacerlo¿vale? No voy a casarme con Mei Ling...

-Pero, si no lo hacer¿qué te pasará?

-Bueno...mi poder quedaría sellado podría perder mi posición, ser expulsado del clan...-Shaoran movió la cabeza con pesar

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó Sakura- No puedo pedirte que renuncies a todo eso por mí, no es justo

-Es que no me lo tienes que pedir. Ya lo he decidido- dijo Shaoran con firmeza.- No voy a casarme con Mei Ling

* * *

_Notas: Bueno, como ya hice en el capítulo anterior, he juntado dos de los capítulos originales, para que fueran más largos (eso reducirá a la mitad el número de capítulos, pero bueno). Veamos... sigo siendo un poco cruel con Tomoyo y su madre, lo siento. La buena mujer nunca me cayó demasiado bien, pero la verdad es que todo esto tiene una explicación, solo teneis que tener un poco de paciencia ;) . uyyyy lo de Rick es bastante sospechoso. ¿Quién es la chica de ojos negros?.¿Con quien habla?. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?. ¿Se casará Shaoran con Mei Ling?... todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	5. Cinco: Astaroth

_Hola!!!! siento no haber contestado reviews, pero he estado ocupadilla, pero os dejo mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todas!!!! (**johanna-ikari, undine, Rosh Bernal, angeli014** y **Jossy!)** Aquí teneis el capítulo cinco! Tengo entendido que no se pueden transcribir letras, pero lo cierto es que como la canción es poco conocida y la letra es vital para este capítulo... no pasara nada... no??? (carita de buena)_

_Espero que os guste!!!_

_**Astaroth** es una canción de Mägo de Oz, basada en una leyenda popular gallega (creo, si algún gallego está presente que me disculpe si me equivoco), y Astaroth también es una denominación del demonio. Ponéosla si podéis. El álbum es** Finisterra**._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco: Astaroth**

Eriol daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. No sabía exactamente porqué: si por la imagen de Rick, que se le había grabado en la mente; por el extraño poder que había sentido antes de saltar del coche; o por haber visto a Tomoyo besando a otro joven enfrente del parlamento...

Se levantó confuso y miró el delicado cuerpo de la joven Daidouji durmiendo tranquilamente en un lado de la cama. Se acercó a la puerta, pero una extraña fuerza atrajo su atención. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la joven de los ojos negros.

_De la noche de los tiempos _

_de tu oscuridad, _

_he regresado a buscar _

_un don para la humanidad. _

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Eriol confuso

_Y no pronuncias mi nombre _

_aunque bien sabes quién soy, _

_de tu soberbia y tu odio _

_el reflejo alimentado soy. _

-No necesitas saberlo- contestó ella

_Soy el eco de tu ira, _

_el espejo en que _

_tu avaricia se refleja _

_y me da poder. _

_Fluyo a través de las vidas _

_que no consiguen saber _

_dónde encontrar la salida _

_que abre la puerta del mal y del bien. _

La chica estiró los largos brazos que le atrajeron hacia ella. El campo de visión de Eriol comenzó a desvanecerse. La imagen de Tomoyo se desvanecía por momentos.

_Ven hacia mí _

_y déjame morar en ti, _

_soy el deseo, _

_lo oscuro que hay en ti. _

_Compro tus sueños, _

_por tu alma, tu Dios, _

_¿cuánto da?. _

_Soy el que soy, _

_el portador de luz. _

Una parte de la mente de Eriol le pedía que se relajase, pero otra le decía que se apartara de esos ojos negros, que estuviera alerta. Eriol volvió la cabeza hacia la cama y al ver a Tomoyo, reaccionó. Se separó de la extraña con fuerza. Mientras pensaba en Daidouji no se sentía dominado. La chica le propinó una buena patada. Eriol la agarró por los hombros para estamparla contra la pared. Sin embargo, el chico chocó contra el muro. La desconocida había atravesado la pared, dejándole más solo y más confuso.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto se apoyó en la verja de la mansión Hiraguizawa. Por el camino venía andando Nakuru, con cara de no muy buenos amigos. Salió a la calle y se cruzó de brazos enfrente de Touya 

-¿Y bien?-preguntó fríamente

-Lo siento¿Vale?-respondió él- Se me olvidó. Estaba muy liado con un par de casos y la última urgencia y se me pasó la cita. De verdad que lo siento...

Nakuru le miró de arriba a abajo. No parecía muy convencida con aquel argumento.

-Entonces¿por qué no me has llamado para decírmelo? .¿Por qué has esperado hasta hoy?-preguntó con desconfianza

-Porque sabía que estarías enfadada y no sería conveniente decírtelo cuando estuvieses cabreada. Pensé que si esperaba un poco...

-¿Seguro que es por eso?

-Bueno, a lo mejor no del todo... Estaba preocupado por...

-¿Por tu hermana y su novio?-Nakuru no le creía

-No exactamente... Por Tomoyo y Eriol. Sé que se han ido a Inglaterra y yo no me fío mucho de él

-Eriol es mi amo, Touya¿Por qué no te fías de él?-preguntó Nakuru con curiosidad. Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a Touya para besarlo, cuando la voz de un vecino les llamó la atención. Sin saber por qué, Touya se lo agradeció mentalmente.

* * *

La muchacha se levantó de la cama y se desperezó. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Eriol y salió al salón. Se fijó en que el portero del edificio había introducido el periódico matutino por la rendija de la puerta. Se agachó y lo recogió. En portada había una foto de un político pronunciando un discurso. Ojeó le periódico haber si encontraba algo interesante. Su mirada chocó contra un artículo pequeño, en un rincón de una página de sociedad. 

_" APARECE MUERTO UN CONOCIDO MÉDICO DE LONDRES" _

_El doctor Thomas Bowie ha sido encontrado esta mañana muerto en su domicilio de la Baker, situado a pocos metros de su lugar de trabajo, una clínica privada. Thomas Bowie tenía veinticuatro años y vivía solo. El inspector Harris, el encargado del caso, ha descartado ya la posibilidad del robo, pero no termina de hacer lo mismo con la del suicidio. Este fallecimiento coincide dos días después con el de Rick Andrews, un joven de veinte años que fue hallado muerto cerca de su casa._

Al mencionar a Rick, Tomoyo se sorprendió. Cogió la bolsa de plástico opaco que había sobre el sofá y miró dentro. Sacó una agenda de teléfonos y la hojeó. No encontró a Thomas en la B de Bowie y tampoco estaba la hoja de la T. Cuando buscaba a Eriol, tampoco fue capaz de encontrarlo.

-Si Eriol y Rick eran amigos ¿por qué no aparece en su agenda?-pensó. En la tapa trasera había un montón de signos raros, como una lista. Daidouji miró las grafías detenidamente. Gracias a que Naoko usaba distintos tipos de letras del ordenador para sus historias de marcianos, no le costó comprender qué debía hacer para descifrarlo.

Encendió el ordenador y abrió el programa de escritura. Escogió un tipo de letra determinado y escribió todos los símbolos. El pasarlos a la letra normal, el misterio quedó resuelto: era una lista de nombres, seguidos de una ciudad. El primero era Rick Andrews y el último, Adam Scott. Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, por lo que Eriol estaba el penúltimo y el segundo era Bowie.

Tomoyo contó los nombres: catorce. Realizó una lista debajo de esa, ordenándolos por lugar de residencia. Imprimió las dos listas y las guardó en el bolsillo, junto con la agenda. Iba a ir al domicilio de Bowie. Su mano chocó contra un papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

Lo sacó.

Era un número de teléfono que el chico que la tarde anterior le había besado delante del famoso reloj había dejado caer en su bolsillo. De pronto, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que no era un número de teléfono, sino una fecha. Miró el calendario contando los días

Entre el asesinato de Rick y la fecha del papel había veintiocho días.

Un ciclo lunar.

Veintiocho días y catorce personas y entre las muertes de Andrews y Bowie habían pasado dos días

Sacó la agenda de nuevo.Ninguna de las páginas donde tendrían que ir las ciudades estaban.

-Rick los tenía ordenados por lugar de residencia...-miró el reloj. Eriol seguiría durmiendo, así que decidió marcharse a investigar un poco.

* * *

Shaoran marcó un numero de teléfono respirando lentamente para calmar sus ánimos. Al otro lado de la línea, en Hong-Kong, la voz de un mayordomo chino le saludó: 

-Residencia Li, buenos días

-Buenos días. Soy Shaoran y quiero hablar con mi madre-contestó inmediatamente. El mayordomo se dio cuenta de lo brusco que había sido y se apresuró a cumplir esa orden.

-¿Sí? La señora Li

-¿Mamá? .¡ Ya estás haciéndole cambiar de opinión!-exclamó de golpe su hijo- ¿En qué está pensando?

-Shaoran, se está muriendo... ¿acaso no lo puedes comprender?

-No, mamá, no puedo. Le he pedido a Sakura que se case conmigo y ya he hablado con su padre, el señor Kinomoto. ¡Y tú lo sabías!

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije la semana pasada, mamá.- Shaoran comenzaba a enfurecerse con toda la raza humana. Su madre se quedó pensativa y dudosa ante las palabras de su hijo:

-Puede ser...

-Puede ser, no, mamá. ¡Lo es! Te lo dije y tú no le dijiste a la madre de Mei Ling que yo le iba a pedir matrimonio a Sakura y ahora ella cree que voy a casarme con su hija

-¿Cómo que "cree que"?

-No voy a casarme con Mei Ling, mamá. no tengo nada más que decir- colgó el teléfono con furia. Desde la puerta, Wei le observaba preocupado. Su amo estaba furioso con toda su familia. Y lo peor era que tenía razón

* * *

Por el camino del jardín, el portero vio llegar el coche. Un hombre alto bajó de él. 

-Buenos días-dijo acercándose

-Buenos días¿qué desea?

-Vengo a ver a la señora Daidouji.-explicó el recién llegado. El portero le examinó con la mirada. Asintió y entró en la casa. Al poco rato, la señora Daidouji salió.

Se quedó mirando al hombre con el rostro desencajado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo tartamudear.

* * *

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Sakura alarmada 

-Sí, sí-sollozó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea- Eriol está en peligro, pero no me escucha. Por favor, Sakura, tenemos que ayudarle...

-Cálmate, Tomoyo- Sakura trató de organizar sus ideas- ¿Dónde está Eriol?

-En casa, supongo...-Daidouji se sonó la nariz

-¿Y tú?

-En el avión...

-¿Qué¿ Vuelves a Tomoeda?¿ Por qué?- Kinomoto no entendía nada.

- Sí...-Tomoyo rompió a llorar de nuevo- SE ha olvidado de mí. ES como si, de la noche a la mañana, no me quisiera... No me ve, no oye, ni siquiera me mira. Soy invisible para él..

-¿Qué¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es cierto... ya no existo en su corazón...

-Está bien, iremos a recogerte al aeropuerto-suspiró la chica con resignación. Colgó el teléfono y se giró. Touya y Yukito la miraron expectantes, queriendo saber qué sucedía

-Han matado a un amigo de Eriol. También estudiaba magia y parece que las circunstancias del crimen no son muy claras

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Apareció ahorcado colgando de la lámpara del techo, pero para subirse tubo que apoyarse en algo: una silla o una caja, algo...

-¿Y...?

-No había nada- los tres guardaron en silencio- No pudo hacerlo solo. Pero la autopsia indica que fue un suicidio.

-Tal vez deberías hablar esto con Yue-dijo Yukito. Sakura le miró un poco esperanzada

-Si va a llegar Yue, yo me voy- sentenció Touya

-¿Por qué?

-Ese tío tiene muy mala leche. Sobre todo si se trata de su querido Claw...

-Pero Tomoyo también es amiga tuya...-murmuró su hermana

Touya pareció pensarlo mejor

* * *

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Meiko mirándose de nuevo en el espejo. Parecía que nunca se cansaba de admirarse a sí misma, aunque realmente no lo hiciera: aquel espejo le permitía ver todo lo que ella quería. Era un regalo de Ron, el hombre del cigarro que había sentado en el sofá- Parece que algo he conseguido... a esa niña se la engaña fácilmente 

-Ándate con cuidado-amenazó el hombre-Tendríamos que evitar que se nos escapara...bastante descuido fue dejar la lista en la agenda, y no contar con que ese Adam Scott ya está muerto...

-Así tienes dos días más...

-¿Y qué? Si esa muchacha se descontrola, tendré que gastar esos dos días matando a Claw

-Entonces¿cómo lo vas a solucionar?-preguntó Meiko con curiosidad

-Algo apasionado, romántico...un poco más...-hizo un gesto ambiguo y torció la nariz- ya sabes...drástico-terminó. A pesar de no haber sido muy claro, la mujer lo entendió perfectamente

-¿Y quién será ese...entretenimiento? La chavala ha dejado el listón un poco alto...será difícil superar al inglés

-¿Qué te parece éste?-señaló una foto de un chico alto, moreno, de ojos negros y semblante serio. Meiko cogió la foto entre sus manos y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos- Tal vez te recuerde a alguien conocido...

-Su poder me es familiar...¿No es el chico que está enamorado de Ruby Luna, la guardiana del nuevo Claw?

* * *

Sonomi se dio la vuelta, buscando la posición más cómoda. Sus criados la habían acostado después de que sufriera un desmayo. Había sido tras haber reconocido al hombre que fue a visitarla, pidiéndole comprensión, amor y perdón. Un hombre que creyó que nunca volvería a ver cuando se marchó, hacía diecinueve años. 

Sonomi le había echado de su casa en cuanto supo quién era, y ahora trataba de recordar porqué había vuelto. Tal vez tuviese relación con aquel sueño. De ese sueño sólo era capaz de recordar que un hombre le dijo que si separaba a Tomoyo de aquel chico, el hombre al que todavía amaba, volvería. Pero no pudo ver la cara de aquel sujeto.

El humo de un cigarro se lo impedía

Sonomi había aceptado. No sabía si en sus cabales o porque sólo era un sueño, pero había aceptado y él había vuelto.

La mujer pensó en Fujiyata Kinomoto. Si Nadeshiko pudiera volver a la vida¿sacrificaría la felicidad de Sakura y Touya? Sonomi se sintió como un horrible y egoísta monstruo. Y recordó que había pegado a Tomoyo, y se sintió más monstruosa todavía.

Sonomi Daidouji comenzaba a derrumbarse lentamente

* * *

Una uniformada y cargada de paciencia azafata, condujo a Tomoyo hasta Sakura y Shaoran. 

-¿Sois vosotros los que veníais a buscarla?- preguntó. Por respuesta, Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura sin dejara de llorar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-quiso saber Shaoran

-Lleva todo el viaje llorando sin parar- explicó la azafata. El resto de los pasajeros entró en el aeropuerto. Una mujer mayor se acercó a Tomoyo y le acarició la cabeza con ternura:

-Deja de llorar, niña¿ves? Ya estás en casa. Y no sufras tanto, que aún eres muy joven.

Un hombre embutido en un traje de corbata comentó:

-Si es que hay cada tipejo suelto por ahí...desde luego

Una enormes gotas salieron de las cabeza de Sakura y Li al ver que todos le decían algo a la llorosa muchacha. La azafata les miró y sonrió:

-Se ha hecho amiga de todos los pasajeros.

Shaoran le agradeció lo que había hecho por Daidouji y condujo a las dos chicas hasta el aparcamiento. Tomoyo se sentó en asiento trasero abrazada a su bolsa de viaje.

-Mnh...Tomoyo¿dónde vas a dormir?-preguntó Li tímidamente. Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina. Pero ella dudaba también que Tomoyo quisiera volver a su casa.

-A Touya no le importará tenerte en su piso-dijo rápidamente. Tomoyo asintió. Por ella, le daba igual.

-Tendré que hablar con mi madre-susurró con los ojos cerrados- Ella tenía razón

* * *

Eriol dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa. Le daba vueltas a un nombre, para sacarle todo su jugo: 

-Thomas Bowie, Thomas Bowie...¿De qué me suena ese nombre?-de pronto, reparó en la bolsa que había en una silla. La abrió y miró dentro, sacando la agenda de teléfonos de Rick. La primera página que vió fue la de la lista cifrada. Su mente recordó de golpe- ¡Bowie estudió magia conmigo y con Rick, era el segundo!

Y él, al igual que Tomoyo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente. El tercero era Randi Carpenter, que ahora vivía en Manchester. Buscó la agenda de la M sabiendo que Randi estaría allí, pero esa hoja estaba arrancada..

Eriol sentía su cerebro absorbido por un torbellino de confusión. Aquellos ojos negros se le había clavado en la mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se sentía confuso, desesperado, como en un laberinto que sólo conducía a una salida: aquel rostro desconocido

* * *

-¡Pero Adam Scott ya está muerto!-exclamó Shaoran- Si, quienquiera que sea ese asesino, lo supiese, la fecha no sería ésta, sino dos días antes. 

-Pero, entonces, el primero y el último no serían luna llena-objetó Sakura leyendo de nuevo la lista. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y Yue la miró.

-A no ser que hayan encontrado a otro más-dijo el juez con su seriedad acostumbrada. El resto se volvió para mirarle. Nakuru frunció el ceño desconcertada, mientras Spi miraba a Yue fijamente.

-Sí, Yue, buena deducción pero¿a quién?-preguntó Keroberos un poco enojado. Tomoyo tragó saliva. No se atrevía a pronunciar ese nombre:

-Shaoran- el aludido la miró asombrado. Tomoyo se explicó: Todos los de la lista son hombres, excepto la que coincide con la luna nueva, con chicos. Para seguir manteniendo esta norma, debe ser otro hechicero. Y Eriol y Li son amigos

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Spi.

-Pues que todos son hechiceros occidentales. Los catorce hechiceros occidentales más poderosos. Si alguien quiere su poder, para ser invencible, también necesitará un poder oriental-sentenció Yue, que había comprendido a Tomoyo a la primera. Ésta le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Un espeso silencio reinó en la sala. Yue miró el reloj y dijo:

-Tengo que irme. El descanso del trabajo de Yukito está a punto de acabar- se levantó, pero prefirió transformarse en el pasillo. Kero, ya en su forma adoptada, decidió que era hora de cenar y Spi y Nakuru dijeron que volvían a casa, por si llamaba Eriol.

Tomoyo bostezó lentamente. Estaba agotada. De tanto llorar, se sentía exhausta.

-¿Has dormido algo esta noche?-preguntó Sakura. Su amiga le miró y asintió

-Yo me voy a casa-Shaoran se levantó decidido- Si quieres, te acerco a casa de Touya, que hace frío...

Tomoyo le dio la razón y se despidió de Sakura con un abrazo.

-¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntó- Kinomoto asintió levemente. Sin embargo una tímida lágrima luchaba por salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Eriol entró en el metro de Londres, en dirección a Hyde Park. El vagón estaba vacío. Sin fijarse en ese detalle, se sentó. El metro se puso en funcionamiento. De pronto, se paró. Eriol alzó la vista, sorprendido. Un enorme poder le cegó, lanzándole contra un extremo del vagón. Ante él aparecieron dos figuras. Uno de los dos poderes que emanaban, le era familiar. 

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó

-Ya te dije que no necesitabas saberlo-contestó la chica de los ojos negros. A su lado había un hombre.

-Bien, Claw-dijo- No tenía pensado hacer esto hoy, pero sino, me resultará más difícil, ahora que ya lo sabes. Y ella también.

-¿Ella?- pensó Eriol. El hombre alzó una mano y Eriol sintió un desgarramiento en la cabeza. Gritó de dolor y se sintió más débil. La mujer de los ojos negros sonrió.

-¿Te ha gustado la mensajera?-preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a Meiko. Eriol la miró.

-¿La enviaste para matarme?-

-No exactamente. El que te quiere matar soy yo. Ella me proporcionó las presas y se ofreció a hacer de verdugo. Pero a tí te mataré yo, con mis propias manos, cuando llegue el momento.

-Si no vas a matarme ahora¿por qué me cuentas tus planes?-Eriol trató de ganar tiempo.

-Porque una parte de tí ya lo sabe-Ron miró satisfecho el efecto causado de sus palabras- Sí, Claw. Ahora no eres capaz de recordar qué es lo que te mantiene cuerdo. Sin eso, no eres nadie contra mí. ¿ Y sabes gracias a quién?A Meiko- señaló a la joven. Eriol la miró fijamente tratando de averiguar de qué hablaba Ron. Y de pronto, sintió un estallido en su cabeza.

-Tomoyo-dijo una voz dentro de él- Tomoyo.

Ron observó que Eriol se puso en pie. Parecía calmado. Hiragizawa acababa de descubrir que lo único que le mantenía cuerdo, ligado a la lógica y la razón, era Tomoyo.

-¿Qué le has echo?-gritó desesperado. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó su llave para transformarla en vara- ¡viento, atrápalo!-

Ron abrió la mano y paró aquel golpe. Eriol se quedó perplejo.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, Claw. Se ha ido porque ya no la quieres- dijo el hombre con mucha tranquilidad. Eriol recordó de golpe, como si la verdad cayera sobre él como un fardo de paja: Aquella mañana, cuando se había levantado, había un pasaje de avión encima de la mesa, el resguardo de un billete de vuelta a Tomoeda junto al periódico matutino. "_Quizás me quieras más_ _cuando me vaya. Quizás se te haga grande la almohada"_ Eran las últimas palabra que le había dicho Tomoyo. Todos lo músculos de Eriol se tensaron con furia. Odiaba a aquel hombre que estaba matando a sus amigos, que le quería separar de la chica que amaba, y entonces...

-¡Sonomi estaba bajo tu influencia!-gritó- Tú...le hiciste algo, para separarnos, porque sabía que estando ella a mi lado no iba a ceder mi nivel mágico

-Vas aprendiendo, chico- replicó el hombre con una sonrisa.- Para quitar el poder sin que la víctima se dé cuenta, es necesario un acercamiento con el verdugo...desearle...

-¡¡No!!-gritó Eriol. Sacó la carta escudo y la carta disparo y atacó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez. El vagón estalló segundos después de que Eriol atravesara la ventana cayendo al andén. Se levantó y contempló las llamas que devoraban el metro. Mientras tanto, la gente seguía detenida por las fuerzas ajenas a la razón. Eriol salió a trompicones del metro, y se quedó parado en medio de la ciudad, atrapado en su pensamiento, perdido en su mente, extraviado en su propio corazón.

* * *

-¿Yukito vendrá a cenar?-preguntó Tomoyo sentándose en el sofá de la casa de Touya con el mando de la televisión de la mano. 

-No lo sé-contestó Touya recogiendo la servilleta- Pero seguro que tiene hambre. ¿Qué crees que le apetecerá más: carne o pescado?-preguntó Kinomoto a la chica- ¿Tomoyo?-se volvió. Daidouji dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá.

Touya se acercó con cuidado. Delicadamente, buscó el mando de la tele entre los dedos de Tomoyo. Apagó el aparato sin apartar la vista del rostro dormido. El contacto con los dedos tibios le produjo un escalofrío. Un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre los ojos de Tomoyo y Touya lo apartó con delicadeza.

Mientras su cabeza se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, aproximó sus labios a los de la muchacha. Entonces, un ruido detrás de él le sobresaltó.

-Touya¿qué has estado a punto de hacer?-preguntó Yukito, paralizado. Kinomoto se levantó y exclamó:

-¡Estoy confuso!- Yukito le hizo un seña para que no gritara y le llevó a la cocina. Allí, Touya se tiró del pelo. No sé lo que me pasa. Estoy hecho un lío, nada más.

-¿Y Nakuru?

-¡Nakuru!-Touya hizo un gesto de dolor- No lo sé. Es como si todo se volviese borroso y ...me estoy convirtiendo en un crápula

Kinomoto se dio la vuelta para mirar el tranquilo semblante de Daidouji que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Voy a llevarla a su habitación. No se va a quedar ahí toda la noche-replicó. Yukito estaba a punto de impedirlo, pero se contuvo.

-Touya tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo- pensó. Mientras tanto, el hermano de Sakura había cogido a Daidouji en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación. No dio la luz, para no despertarla, porque veía suficiente con la claridad del pasillo. La tumbó en la cama y levantó la sábana para poder taparla. No quería que pasara frío.

Se sentó a su lado y se restregó los ojos. Estaba cansado. Menos mal que al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar. Volvió a pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido aquello? Aquella chica era como su hermana pequeña para él, siempre lo había sido, y ahora más que antes.

Tal vez, sólo estaba confuso debido a lo que sentía por Nakuru y confundía sus sentimientos para con todas las demás. Se levantó y apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, para darle un beso en la frente, como solía hacer su madre con él cuando era pequeño. Antes de que hubiese podido llegar a la parte superior de la cara de Tomoyo, ella se movió torpemente y sus labios quedaron pegados.

La mente de Touya se desconcertó de la realidad. Tomoyo rodeó con sus largos y finos brazos el cuello del muchacho, incorporándose. En su cabeza resonaba una pregunta, un anhelo, un deseo: _¿Serían de Eriol esos labios?_

Touya hizo un movimiento y la chica cayó para atrás. Dejándose llevar, Touya colocó su mano en su espalda. Entonces ella dejó de respirar: Eriol no tenía la mano tan grande, y no era tan brusco. Abrió los ojos y se separó del muchacho, al darse cuenta de que al que besaba tan apasionadamente no era Eriol Hiraguizawa, sino Touya Kinomoto.

Intentó tartamudear una excusa, como una disculpa, pero no pudo. Touya le alzó la barbilla, clavando sus ojos en las pupilas sonrojadas de la muchacha y con infinita suavidad, la besó de nuevo.

* * *

_Notas: qué tal??? He vuelto a juntar dos capítulos y salvando excepciones creo que lo mantendré hasta el final del fic. A ver, a ver... ¿Quién es el hombre que ha ido a ver a Sonomi?. ¿Cómo se deshará Eriol de su nuevo enemigo?. ¿Aceptará la madre de Li que éste no se case con Mei Ling?. ¿A qué se debe el cambio de actitud de Tomoyo?. Y lo más sorprendente... ¿Qué se esconde tras los besos de Touya y Tomoyo? Ajá, amantes de Eriol, no os enfadéis demasiado... Touya es taaaaan mono ._

_Un detalle, _"_Quizás me quieras más_ _cuando me vaya. Quizás se te haga grande la almohada", son dos versos de una canción de **Mal de Amores**, dúo femenino escasamente conocido. No recuerdo la canción, pero sé que es del primer (y creo que único) disco._

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	6. Seis: Cambio de Opinión

_hola!!! Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad!!!! Es que estaba liada escribiendo el otro fic que tengo a medias (El principio del comienzo, sobre los Merodeadores de Harry Potter), y la verdad es que entre una cosa y otra no he tenido tiempo!!! bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. No sé que os pareció el final del capítulo anterior... _

_Muchísimas gracias a Rosh Bernal y angeli014, este va dedicado a ellas!!! Muchísimos besos!!!_

**

* * *

****Capítulo seis: Cambio de opinión**

El timbre del teléfono sonó más bruscamente de lo normal. Shaoran levantó la vista del libro de hechiceros que estaba consultando. Cogió el auricular casi con miedo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Shaoran?-era Mei Ling. Shaoran contuvo la respiración- Soy yo

-Hola, Mei.¿Cómo...cómo estás?-preguntó con cuidado. Dadas las circunstancias le parecía una pregunta irónica, y pensó que a Mei Ling no le gustaría.

-Bien, oye, Shaoran...tu madre ha hablado con la mía...

-"Ha hablado"-pensó él- Eso está en presente

-...y...puedes casarte con Kinomoto-suspiró ella

-¿Qué?¿Qué has dicho?

-Mi madre ha cambiado de opinión. Lo que quiere es que yo sea feliz pero no arruinarte a tí la vida.

A Shaoran no le pareció correcto ponerse a saltar de alegría. Además, Wei estaba regando las plantas; se pensaría que estaba loco.

-Oye, Mei, yo quiero darte las gracias por...

-No me las des a mí. Dáselas a Sakura- contestó ella y colgó.

* * *

-¡Nakuru, no preguntes y obedece!-la guardiana resopló en señal de asentimiento y Eriol continuó hablando- Tienes que localizar a Randi antes de mañana, y tienes que hablar con Shaoran, está en peligro...

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho...

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, esta tarde ha llegado Tomoyo, y nos hemos reunido en casa del padre de Touya...

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues, nosotros, Sakura, Li, Keroberos, Yue...-Nakuru dudó antes de continuar- Y Tomoyo

-Nakuru, tienes que hablar con ella, con Tomoyo, dile que, que...-Eriol no sabía qué quería decirle a Tomoyo exactamente- Dile que, bueno, que...

-Ya sé lo que le tengo que decir-contestó ella. Eriol suspiró aliviado al otro lado de la línea- Está muy preocupada, amo. Ella cree que, como Adam ha muerto ya...

Eriol se quedó parado. No había caído en eso.

-Nakuru, búscame todo lo que puedas sobre un tal Ron Namura. Y si encuentras algo referido a Meiko, también. cojo el primer vuelo de regreso a Tomoeda.

* * *

Rika Sasaki se despidió de Chiharu y Yamazaki en la esquina y continuó caminando hasta su casa. Los tres y Naoko, que no había salido porque tenía que estudiar, estaban muy preocupados por Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que nadie les había explicado la verdadero razón de su partida. Además, el domingo por la tarde, a eso de las cinco y media, Sonomi Daidouji les había llamado porque buscaba a su hija desesperadamente.

Seguro que Naoko ya había empezado a inventarse una historia, y Yamazaki una mentira. Aunque no la diría, por Chiharu.

Rika sonrió y volvió la cabeza hacia el bloque de pisos que tenía al lado. En una ventana, había una luz dada. Era el piso del señor Terada y la antigua profesora. Rika no se entristeció al pensarlo.

Ahora le gustaba más Roi Lang, que había dejado de ser su profesor y era su "amigo". Pero nadie más lo sabía.

* * *

Fujiyata Kinomoto abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a Li apoyado en la verja.

-¿Vas a entrar a ver a Sakura?-preguntó dejando la puerta abierta. Li asintió y le dio las gracias. Cerró tras él y caminó en silencio por el pasillo. Oía unos extraños gruñidos saliendo de la cocina. Entró con cuidado y vió la nevera abierta y asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta.

Kero devoraba un pastel de chocolate y una enorme gota salió de la cabeza de Shaoran. Carraspeó un poco y el muñeco alzó la vista.

-¡Eh, mocoso! .¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó enfadado- Ah, sí, Sakura me lo contó todo...

-¿Todo?

-.Sí, mocoso, y puede que no esté de acuerdo-soltó la comida y voló para colocarse a la altura de Shaoran-Pero supongo que ya no tiene remedio, así que procura no arrepentirte- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Shaoran asintió y pensó que sería mejor no enfadar a la bestia guardiana de las cartas de Clow.

Subió las escaleras. La puerta del cuarto de Sakura estaba cerrada, la chica se encontraba tumbada en la cama, hojeando una revista. Encima de la mesa descansaba un copia de la lista de Tomoyo y el periódico _Times_ de aquella mañana.

-Adelante-dijo al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Shaoran asomó la cabeza- Shaoran, pasa.

-Buenos días, Sakura-el chico se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quería preguntarle algo- Oye, tú...¿has hablado con mi madre?

-Bueno, pues, yo...-Sakura bajó la vista- Ella me llamó...

-¿Qué te llamó?

-Sí. Me preguntó si te quería y me dijo que el último deseo de tu tía...luego me preguntó qué me parecía. Y yo le dije que no podía dejar que sellaran tu poder...-Sakura se sentó junto a él- Y me preguntó a qué estaba dispuesta a renunciar por ti...

-¿Qué?. ¿Te preguntó eso?-Li estaba pensando en matar a su madre.

-Shaoran, yo quería darle buena impresión, no que pensara mal de mí, y creo que no lo he conseguido-dijo ella afligida. Él se quedó pensativo, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

-No digas eso, Sakura. No voy a casarme con Mei Ling. Su madre lo ha decidido-Shaoran contempló el efecto que había casado en Sakura. Ésta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó. No quería ilusionarse demasiado pronto.Shaoran la abrazó con ternura.

-De verdad-Sakura se aferró a él con fuerza. De pronto, se quedó parada:

-¿Y Mei Ling? Lo debe estar pasando muy mal. Sé que debería estar contenta por nosotros, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ella...¿cómo está su madre?

-Igual-contestó su novio, apesadumbrado.

* * *

Tomoyo se levantó y se sentó en la cama. El recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Para no pensar en eso, decidió estar activa. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota de Yukito en la puerta del frigorífico. En ella, le deseaba unos buenos días, le decía que se había ido a temprano porque tenía un examen y le explicaba dónde podía encontrar todo para prepararse un buen desayuno. Como no hacía ninguna referencia a su compañero de piso, Tomoyo lo interpretó como que Touya tampoco estaba. Comenzó a prepararse el café pensativa.

Su madre le había pegado, se había ido de casa, su novia la había abandonado, su amigo estaba en peligro y Touya la había besado de una manera extraordinaria la noche anterior. No sabía si alegrarse o lamentarlo.

Un ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta quedó cara a cara con Touya Kinomoto. El chico estaba vestido, pero todavía se restregaba los ojos

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días-contestó ella un poco incómoda. Siguió preparándose un café

-Oye, lo de ayer...yo...-Touya no sabía cómo explicarlo- Estoy un poco confundido y ...fue un accidente

-¿Estás confundido por lo que sientes hacia Nakuru?-más que una pregunta, era una sentencia. Touya la miró asombrado y asintió levemente- No sabes si te gusta, o si sientes algo más, y te da vergüenza reconocerlo porque tú mismo has dicho siempre que es una pesada insoportable. Así que estás hecho un lío.

-¿Tú crees?-él dudaba

-Bueno, si. A Sakura le pasó lo mismo con Li, así que supongo que es normal.- Tomoyo se retorció los dedos- Ayer...yo creía que eras Eriol...por eso...-se sonrojaba cada vez más- Y me alegro de que sea porque estás confuso- se dio cuenta de que no había tenido mucha delicadeza-No es que me alegre que no te aclares, pero, bueno, quiero decir que...

Touya asintió. Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de Tomoyo y se la secó rápidamente para que no corriese por su mejilla.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-la chica asintió- ¿Crees que volverá?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. No quería pensar que, tal vez, todo había terminado definitivamente, sin palabras, sin gritos, sin explicaciones. Igual que se disuelve un azucarillo en el café. Lente y dulcemente.

Pero con amargura.

El timbre del teléfono los sobresaltó. Touya, que estaba más cerca, alargó el brazo y lo cogió.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hermanito, eres tú?-Touya gruñó en señal de asentimiento- Soy Sakura. Ha llamado Nakuru diciendo que acaba de llegar Eriol de Inglaterra y quiere que nos reunamos en su casa inmediatamente

-En seguida estamos allí-Kinomoto colgó el teléfono y miró a Tomoyo, sin saber si debía decirle o no que Eriol había regresado a la ciudad

Veinte minutos después, los dos caminaban por el camino del jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico. Daidouji estaba un poco pálida, pero asintió con decisión. Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el pasillo. Las dos muchachas se abrazaron inmediatamente y Li abrió la puerta del salón.

Nakuru, Spí, Eriol y Yue estaba allí. Kero salió de la bolsa de Sakura y recuperó su forma original

-He venido en cuanto he podido-dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

-¡Señorita Mizuki!-exclamó Sakura al contemplara su antigua profesora.

-Hola Sakura. Llevaba mucho tiempo son verte-miró a Touya y añadió- Y a tí también, Touya.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó Eriol

-He sentido que ocurría algo. Ese Ron Namura anda detrás de ti

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Es conocido-la profesora se explicó- Hace casi veinte años, el concilio de Oriente selló su poder debido a unos oscuros intercambios mágicos. Hace tres meses, salió un segundo juicio y la sentenció definitiva se estableció la noche anterior a la muerte Rick: Ron sería ejecutado a la siguiente luna llena

-La fecha de aquel papel-murmuró Tomoyo

-Si Ron conseguía los poderes suficientes, podría destruir el jurado anónimo Chino del concilio-continuó Nakuru mirando a Kaho- Esa Meiko le ayuda

-Pero¿quién es?-

-Una inmortal-dijo la profesora-Una ninfa proveniente de una dimensión superior al mundo terrestre. Ron no tiene poder para abducir a esos hechiceros...

-Pero ella sí¿no?-afirmó Shaoran

-Sí, ella sí. Ella puede quitar poderes y matar perfectamente

-Esos hechiceros¿son los de la lista?-preguntó Eriol. Mizuki movió la cabeza asintiendo con gravedad. Sakura resopló. Con disimulo, Tomoyo indicó que tenía que ir al baño y se marchó. Cuando estuvo sola, se llevó las manos a la cabeza aterrada:

- No puede ser...-murmuró desecha en lágrimas

-Eriol, escucha-dijo Kaho cuando Daidouji se hubo marchado-Ella está en peligro. Ron ha hecho mucho para separarte de ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Keroberos

-Porque se Meiko intentaba quitar los poderes de Clow estando Tomoyo en medio, ella lo notaría-contestó Yue- Sin embargo, si conseguían alejar a Eriol de la chica, no notaría nada

-Manejó a Sonomi para eso-Dijo Eriol. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él- Y supongo que a mí también

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-

-Proyecciones astrales o ilusiones ópticas. Para una inmortal no es problema, pero me parece demasiado poco-comentó la señora Terada

-A mí también me manejó-murmuró Touya. Ahora se daba cuenta

-¿Qué?-Eriol se levantó sorprendido. ¿Aquel tipo le había puesto la mano encima a su novia? Touya dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si Hiraguizawa iba a pegarle

-¿Qué relación hay entre Sonomi, tú y Touya?-preguntó Sakura. Yue la miró como si no entendiese la pregunta.

-Pues manejando sus poderes...-dijo Kero

-Sonomi no tiene poderes-replicó Spí. Sakura se quedó pensativa:

-La madre de Tomoyo es débil. Si quisiera algo por encima de todo, no dudaría en sacrificar cualquier cosa por ello.

-¿Y qué podría desear tanto Sonomi?-preguntó Eriol. Se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era evidente.

-Debemos dejar que piense que han conseguido alejarlos-dijo Kaho

-¿Por qué?-exclamó Eriol enfadado

-Porque se todos os rebeláis, podría matarla-La mujer parecía tranquila-Y entonces, sí que acabaría contigo, Eriol.

Nakuru frunció el ceño.¿Dejar a Touya en manos de aquella chica? La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, y a Eriol le había menos todavía.

-Si Meiko tiene que matar a los demás, y Ron quiere ir manejándote, van a tener que separarse.

-¿Y Ron vendrá aquí, a por él?-Shaoran dudaba. Kaho Terada así lo creía. Y Sakura también.

**

* * *

**Al día siguiente por la noche, Tomoyo se acomodó junto a Touya en el sofá. 

-¿Crees que, si hablo con mi madre, Ron se daría cuenta?

-Seguramente-él estaba cansado de trabajar

-Cuando todo esto acabe¿hablarás con Akizuki?-volvió a preguntar ella. Desde aquella reunión en casa de Eriol, habían decidido no mantener ningún contacto, para que a Ron no se le ocurriera la idea de matar a Tomoyo. Por eso, ella y el mayor Kinomoto, tenían que fingir que tenían una relación.

-Sí, si se acuerda de mí, claro-Touya frunció el ceño. Tenía una pequeña duda- ¿Tú crees que Ron se creerá esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si, por ejemplo, Naoko estuviera saliendo con Yukito¿te lo creerías aunque no los hubieses visto nunca juntos?

Tomoyo entendió su pregunta a la primera. No estaba segura. Lo cierto era que Eriol y ella no habían roto definitivamente. Claro, que nadie le había dicho lo contrario. Se giró para ver a Kinomoto y éste le miró fijamente a los ojos. Después, con cuidado, la atrajo hacia él para poder besarla con suavidad. Se preguntaba si sería tan sólo puro teatro.

* * *

Nakuru golpeó con furia una piedra.

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó Eriol. La guardiana le miró enojada. Negarlo iba a ser una tontería.

-¿Y qué? .¿Acaso tú no lo estás¡están viviendo juntos, en la misma casa y bajo el mismo techo y quién sabe si en la misma cama! Y Touya podría estar bajo el hechizo de una inmortal-Nakuru se dio cuenta de que había sido un golpe bajo. Eriol dejó de sonreír para pasar a la desolación. Iba a decir que confiaba en Tomoyo, pero se calló. Nakuru volvió a la carga- Y¿Quién me asegura de que, cuando Ron haya sido destruido, su hechizo desaparecerá?. ¿Y si Touya se queda enamorado, de por vida, de Tomoyo?

Eriol la miró con pena. Que confiase en Tomoyo no le aseguraba que tal vez...Tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que lo sentía, que no había dejado de quererla, que todo fue culpa de un hechizo. Pero eso sería lo que Tomoyo no entendería¿cómo pudo ser que la reencarnación de Claw se dejase embaucar de esa manera? Ya sabía la respuesta: Todos los hombre tienen su debilidad. Y eso podría hacer que Tomoyo le dejase definitivamente, al pensar que se olvidó de ella sólo con la visión de otra.

* * *

-¡¡SAKURA!!-Keroberos zarandeó a la muchacha-¡¡Faltan quince minutos para que comiencen las clases!!

-¿¿¿Qué???-Sakura miró al tigre alado y chilló asustada-¡¿Kero, eres tú?!

-Pues claro que soy yo, tonta-regresó a su forma adoptada- Siempre llegas tarde.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-Porque estuve desayunando-contestó él con una enorme gota en la cabeza- ¿No sabía que tener un buen apetito es...

-¡¡Signo de tener buena salud!! Sí, lo sé, Kero, pero si yo no estudio, no sé quién te va a dar a ti de comer-dijo enfadada

-¡Ah! Ya me iré con Yue. O con Tomoyo. Ella sí que me cuida...-se volvió a ver a su ama- ¿Sakura? .¿qué vas a hacer?

Sakura cogió la llave mágica y la sostuvo delante de ella:

-Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella: revélame la naturaleza de mi verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!-Sakura cogió la carta tiempo y la tiró al aire, golpeándola con la vara¡Tiempo!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó Kero-Estamos intentando que nadie descubra que Eriol está aquí y vas tú a usar tu magia

-Es un caso de máxima urgencia...

-¡Máxima urgencia será cuando ese tipo descubra que tus poderes son superiores a los de Eriol y tenga que matarte para que no arruines sus planes!

* * *

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki salieron del instituto bastante confundidos.

-A lo mejor han discutido...-dijo Takashi. Acababan de ver a Eriol subirse en su coche, en lugar de acompañar a Tomoyo como hacía siempre.

-Pero lo sabríamos-replicó su novia

-Si es algo personal, no-Rika apretó los labios, pensativa. Miró el reloj y se despidió de sus amigos. Salió corriendo hacia la derecha. Les había dicho que tenía clase de piano, pero no era cierto: había quedado con Lang para ir al cine.

-¿No os parece que Rika está un poco rara últimamente?-preguntó Naoko mientras la veía alejarse.

-Todo el mundo está raro, Naoko. ¿Sabéis algo de Mei Ling?

-Sí. Su madre está muy enferma. La llamé ayer y estaba muy mal. La pobre Mei está destrozada- Entonces, Kaho Terada salió del edificio. Iba buscando a Eriol, pero ellos no lo sabían- Oye¿Creéis que Rika está tan rara porque le molesta ver a la mujer del señor Terada aquí?

-Yo creo que no. Lo había superado

-Naoko, deberías buscarte un chico-dijo Yamazaki. Chiharu le miró sorprendida. Entonces, se fijaron en que, por delante de ellos, caminaban Tomoyo y el hermano de Sakura, en dirección al apartamento que éste compartía con Tshukishiro, el muchacho de las gafas.-Pero ¿qué le ocurre a todo el mundo últimamente?

Unas enormes gotas se formaron en las cabezas de los tres amigos.

* * *

Shaoran dejó la cartera y la gorra en su habitación y regresó al salón, donde Wei servía la comida. Estaba cansado y muy preocupado. Aquella mañana durante el almuerzo, Eriol había sido telefoneado por Randi Carpenter, que se había salvado por los pelos. Meiko había intentado matarle. La ex-novia de Randi estuvo allí para impedirlo. A falta de días, Meiko tendría que intensificar su cacería

Y eso era muy preocupante

-Buenos días, señorito Shaoran¿ha tenido un buen día?

Shaoran soltó un bufido. Wei ni se inmutó. Desde que la madre de Mei Ling estaba enferma, el humor de Li cambiaba constantemente sin previo aviso.

El timbre del teléfono rasgó el aire

-Yo lo cojo-dijo el mayordomo alargando al mano-¿Sí?-hubo una pequeña pausa y continuó- Por supuesto, un momento.

Shaoran cogió el auricular con miedo

-¿Sí? Soy Shaoran

-Soy Mei Ling- la voz entrecortada de mi prima le dejó sin respiración- Mi madre ha muerto

Shaoran intentó reaccionar

-Mei Ling, yo...lo, lo siento, de verdad, yo... voy a coger el primer vuelo a Hong-Kong

-Espera, Shaoran. El funeral no será hasta mañana, y seguro que tienes cosas que hacer...-Mei sorbió las lágrimas-Shaoran, aunque mi madre cambiase de opinión, yo pienso que...

-Ya lo sé-suspiró él- Sakura no irá, no te preocupes por eso. Pero supongo que te llamará en cuanto pueda. Ella y los demás

-Bien, gracias, Shaoran. Adiós- el zumbido intermitente del teléfono no provocó que Li saliese de sus pensamientos

-Wei-dijo al cabo de un rato- Reserva dos billetes para Hong-Kong para mañana por la tarde...

-¿No será que la madre de la señorita Mei Ling...?

Shaoran asintió

-Yo voy con usted

-Por eso tienes que sacar dos billetes, Wei

* * *

_Notas: Bueno, Qué tal?? El asuntillo Tomoyo-Touya parece que se arregló. Lamentablemente, la madre de Mei ha muerto (lo siento, pero se veía venir) y Shaoran cree que lo mejor será que vaya él solo al funeral, por lo que Sakura se quedará en Tomoeda. Como podéis ver, Rika, Chiharu y las demás no tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando!!!! El resto tampoco se entera de mucho, por que todo son suposiciones y no tienen nada seguro..._

_Más preguntas y más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	7. Siete: Luchando en el tren

**Capítulo siete: Luchando en el tren**

-¿Estás celosa, Nakuru?-preguntó el doctor Kinomoto a Akizuki- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es sólo una farsa...

-No te creo, Touya-contestó ella. Touya se desesperó. Desconocía si estaba o no bajo los efectos de un hechizo de la inmortal, pero no podía decidirse si Nakuru le gustaba. Sin embargo, le molestaba que ella no le creyera. ¿Sentiría algo verdaderamente?

Entonces, Nakuru alzó la cabeza con un brillo de alarma en sus ojos

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eriol está en peligro. Lo estoy sintiendo-dijo con la voz extraviada. Touya la miró sorprendido. Nakuru volvió a la realidad- Tengo que irme. Creo que va ser ahora

-Voy contigo. Mi hermana y el mocoso, incluso Yukito pueden estar allí- Nakuru se dio cuenta de que los labios del médico no habían pronunciado el nombre de Daidouji- Ve sacando el coche mientras cierro la consulta-le entregó las llaves y salió corriendo

Nakuru desaparcó el coche de Touya y se paró con los intermitentes puestos en la rampa de Urgencias. Kinomoto llegó jadeando y se lanzó al interior

-Me encanta conducir tu coche

En la estación de Tomoeda, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yukito se quedaron parados.

-Presiento algo-murmuró Sakura. Cruzó una mirada con Shaoran y éste volvió sus ojos hacia Eriol. El inglés asintió. Un coche frenó bruscamente levantando una nube de polvo. Nakuru salió corriendo hacia su amo

-¡Lo he sentido!-Eriol los miró detenidamente.

-Escuchadme: Buscar un vagón vacío y entraremos en él. Ron no puede proyectarse desde otro mundo si no es un lugar oscuro. Cuando le tren entre en el túnel, Sakura te voy a necesitar-ella asintió.- ¿Serás capaz de usar dos cartas a la vez?

-Por supuesto

-Bien. Que Espejo cree un doble tuyo que conduzca el tren hasta la estación que hay en el centro del túnel e inmediatamente después, usas a Tiempo. Yukito-éste se volvió- En cuanto entremos, tendrá que venir Yue. Nakuru, protege a Touya; Yue, a Sakura; y Shaoran, ten mucho cuidado

-¿Y quién se encargará de Tomoyo?-preguntó Yukito. Eriol clavó sus ojos en los de la muchacha. Tal vez esa mirada sólo durase un segundo, pero para él fue como toda la eternidad. Una mirada de disculpa, de súplica, pidiendo perdón, entre la vergüenza y la desesperación

-Yo-dijo con voz grave. El tren se detuvo delante de ellos y se dirigieron a los últimos vagones. Cuando estuvieron solos, Yue entró en escena, el tren echó a andar y se internó en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó al andén subterráneo se detuvo. Sakura guardó la carta espejo y esperó.

Una flecha de luz atravesó el vagón y se clavó en el suelo, recortando la figura de un hombre alto, ancho de espaldas y con una sonrisa de amarillos dientes

-Es él-murmuró Eriol. Tomoyo comenzó a temblar. Sus temores se estaban confirmando. El desconocido dejó caer su apestoso cigarrillo en el suelo, y lo miró durante un momento. Luego, clavó sus ojos en Eriol.

-Tú- dijo. Entonces, reparó en los demás. A la derecha del inglés estaban Sakura y Yue, y Tomoyo entre ellos, un poco atrasada. A la izquierda de Eriol y en posición simétrica a los otros, se encontraban Shaoran y Nakuru, con Touya entre ellos- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó furioso. Luego, su actitud cambió- Bueno, bueno. Me sirves un plato estupendo, Claw. Voy a divertirme...Bien, empecemos por la mejor...-clavó sus mezquinos iris en una cara y sacó un látigo mágico. Lo sacudió con fuerza

Yue y Sakura se apartaron a tiempo, pero Tomoyo se quedó allí, paralizada. Entonces, una mano delicada y femenina la agarró y la apartó de allí. Tomoyo cayó sobre el pecho de Touya. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Eriol. Sintió vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

-¡Señorita Mizuki!-exclamó Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que no era el momento más oportuno para hacer su famoso "¡Qué guay!", así que se cayó.

Ron fijó sus pupilas en la nuca de Eriol. Esto le obligó al inglés a girarse. Los pensamientos de Ron entraban en la mente de Eriol como balas.

-Mírala, Claw, mírala bien Está en brazos de otro¿te das cuenta? Ya no eres nadie. Sólo tienes una manera de ahorrarte ese dolor: dame tu poder, Claw. Ella llorará tu muerte y será tu venganza... La has olvidado...ya no la deseas¿verdad? No, no..

-¡Eriol!-Tomoyo gritó angustiada al ver a Hiraguizawa caer al suelo. Lo recogió y se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba ido.- Eriol¿me oyes? Soy yo, Tomoyo, escúchame, Eriol...

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos. Aquel rostro, aquel nombre... Tenía que asociarlo a algo, a un recuerdo, a un sentimiento.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Sakura- ¡Disparo!

-¡Reflejo!-contestó Ron. El disparo de la carta de Sakura rebotó y se volvió contra ellos. Eriol volvió a la realidad. Tomoyo iba a resultar herida si no lo hacía. Intentó levantarse para protegerla con su cuerpo, pero al rodilla le falló y cayó de nuevo. Tomoyo, abrazada a él, se inclinó para adelante.

El disparo reflejado dio de lleno en su costado

Eriol se quedó paralizado, muerto de terror: "No..." suplicó.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos aterrorizada, los dedos comenzaron a temblarle y todo su cuerpo se quebró como un junco azotado por el viento. Su pulso comenzó a transformarse en un leve latido.

-Eriol...-dijo con un hilo de voz. La sangre empapó la ropa del muchacho. El cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a perder fuerza. Eriol puso su mano en la herida, sin importarle que la sangre corriese entre sus dedos. Confiaba en que su poder fuese capaz de cerrar la herida. sin embargo, no podía. Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban cargados de terror y angustia. El grito contenido en su garganta era apenas un gemido ahogado. Nakuru miró a Touya. El muchacho tenía los puños apretados, los ojos enrojecidos y se mordía el labio inferior. Shaoran presentaba el mismo aspecto. Nakuru se avergonzó de sí misma¿Cómo podía preocuparse sólo por su relación con Touya?.¿ Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?.¿Era capaz de pensar sólo en que Touya estaba preocupado porque Tomoyo estaba herida de muerte?.¿Acaso no era normal y comprensible?

Eriol alzó la vista para mirar a Ron. Sus ojos no lloraban, no podía. Los pupilas de Tomoyo, encorvada entre sus brazos, tenían un reflejo oscuro, tétrico.

-¿Por qué?-gritó desesperado. Por respuesta, Ron trazó con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda un óvalo, como un espejo. A través de él, se veía cómo un cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo,contra la hierba verde de un parque al atardecer

-Lou Fisher...-dijo Eriol. Ahora sí, sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas. Apretó la cabeza de Tomoyo contra su pecho.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-gritó una voz grave. Keroberos y Spinel atravesaron una de las ventanas del vagón. Las dos bestias guardianas unieron sus fuerzas, y Ron salió disparado contra el extremo del vagón. Durante los instantes en los que estuvo paralizado, su poder carió de intensidad. Y la herida de Tomoyo, bajo la mano de Eriol, comenzó a cicatrizar muy lentamente. Todavía con la respiración alterada, la muchacha intentó levantarse. Hiraguizawa la ayudó y la colocó apoyada en la señora Terada.

-Llévatela de aquí, Kaho-dijo indicando que no estaba curada. Eriol miró a Touya a añadió- Y a él también-Kinomoto cogió un extintor y con él, rompió los cristales de la puerta del vagón. Por allí sacó a las mujeres

Eriol se volvió. Ya estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón. Iba a dar la cara. Se colocó en el centro de la línea semicircular formada por todos los que estaba en su bando: por la derecha y empezando desde el extremo Keroberos, Yue y Sakura,y por la izquierda, en igual posición, Spinel, Ruby y Shaoran. Con un simple movimiento, y sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres jóvenes sacaron sus armas mágicas. Sin apartar la vista del frente, Eriol vocalizó una palabra sin llegar a pronunciarla:

-Todas- articuló en silencio.Sakura asintió. Con un movimiento rápido, sacó un puñado de cartas, que se quedaron flotando en un círculo por encima de su cabeza.

-Oh, cartas de lucha creadas por el Amo Claw: unir vuestro poder para ayudar a vuestra nueva maestra-alzó el bastón golpeando el círculo-¡ Obedecedme ahora!

Momento después, el vagón estallaba en mil pedazos que sobrevolaban las cabeza de Kaho, Tomoyo y Touya, que cayeron al suelo tapándose la cabeza con los brazos.

* * *

La muchacha giró la cabeza y abrió levemente los ojos, entornándolos para enfocar a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Touya le apartó el pelo de la cara, le puso la mano en la frente y murmuró: 

-Gracias a Dios-le tomó el pulso y con una sonrisa, se despidió. Tomoyo fijó su vista en Eriol. Estaba tirado en una silla de plástico, con la ropa arrugada, medio rota a y manchada de sangre. Tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho, pero se podía ver que tenía la cara teñida de negro, sucia de humo, con las gafas a punto de caérsele, llenas de polvo y rayadas. Iba despeinado, cubierto de suciedad y apestando a humo de incendio. Tomoyo intentó tumbarse de lado, pero los fuertes vendajes no se lo permitieron y la cama crujió bruscamente.

Eriol alzó la vista, despertándose de su breve sueño y prácticamente saltó de la silla hacia ella. No se atrevió a tocarla, ni a besarla, por vergüenza. No podía fingir que nada había ocurrido, cuando había estado a punto de expulsar a Daidouji de su vida. Todo por unos ojos negros.

Sin embargo, nunca antes había sentido miedo. Ni una carta, ni una extraña fuente de poder, ni los recuerdos de su vida anterior, ni siquiera el pensar que un asesino había ido detrás de e´l, a matarlo, le había causado tanto pánico como la idea de perder a Tomoyo. La muchacha le miró lánguidamente. Había visto el rostro de la muerte, y no le había gustado.

Una triste y sincera lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Eriol acarició su cara con la mano todavía manchada de sangre seca. Le secó la lágrima con delicadeza

-Lo siento-dijo con la mirada. Después, habló- Nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que no deberías haber estado allí. Y también sé que no debí sacarte de mi corazón.

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Aquello era un disculpa.

Una disculpa y una declaración.

El muchacho cogió la cabeza de ella entre sus manos y al apretó contra él, mientras lloraba.

-Te quiero-susurró.

* * *

En el pasillo, Yukito Tshukishiro se sentó en una silla de plástico, de ésas que hay en los hospitales. Dejó una vaso grande de cartón con una pajita en el suelo. Contenía una gran cantidad de café humeante. Sobre sus rodillas apoyó una bolsa de papel marrón manchada de grasa. De ella, sacó un enorme croissant cubierto de chocolate y relleno de nata. Lo sostuvo delante de él. En la bolsa de Sakura, encima de la silla de al lado, Kero y Spi observaban el dulce.

-Tú una pata y yo la otra-dijo el peluche amarillo tendiéndole la mano al otro, muy serio. Spi se la estrechó mientras dos óvalos rojos aparecieron debajo de sus ojos:

-Trato hecho, Keroberos-Acto seguido, los dos salieron de la bolsa y agarraron el croissant uno por cada lado. Yukito miró sus manos vacía, perplejo, mientras dos pequeños seres alados se llevaban su desayuno.

Un poco más lejos, Sakura caminaba impaciente de lado a lado a lo ancho del corredor. De las sillas a la ventana, de nuevo a la silla y otra vez a la ventana. apoyó la frente contra el cristal. Estaba duro y frío.

-Estuve a punto de matar a mi mejor amiga...-estaba todavía asustada. Shaoran perdió la paciencia

-Cállate ya con eso, Sakura-exigió- Fue un accidente. Tú no podías saber que en ese momento Ron estaba fortaleciéndose con el poder de Lou Fisher porque Meiko le estaba matando...

-¡Pero no tendría que haberlo intentado!-insistió-No conocía su nivel mágico, era absurdo y arriesgado.

-Cuando tenías diez años capturaste todas las cartas de Claw, las transformaste tú sola, venciste al amo Claw y creaste una nueva carta. Tu poder es muy superior hoy. ¿Dudabas de que podías ganar?

-¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese sido así?-preguntó asustada- Había muchos sentimientos en juego. No debí hacer esa tontería...

Tras ellos, una puerta se cerró. Kaho Terada salió del lavabo de señoras.

-Tal vez-dijo-sea cierto que alguien nos protege

-¿Y si ese alguien no quiere lo mejor para nosotros?-Sakura estaba desconsolada

-Todo es posible-concluyó Kaho. Li asintió con el corazón en un puño. Sakura se apoyó contra él

-Esta tarde regreso a Hong-Kong...-murmuró el muchacho. La chica le miró sorprendida. En su cabeza, preguntó¿Para siempre?. Él la tranquilizó: Estaré fuera un par de días, nada más. Mei Ling me necesita.

-¿Quieres decir que...?-los ojos de Sakura se hicieron más grandes y más verdes. La oscuridad del pasillo de madrugada en el hospital se le antojó más peligrosa y negra.

* * *

Aunque la puerta del despacho de Touya estaba abierta, Nakuru llamó con los nudillos.

-¿Se puede?-el chico levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarla. Asintió en silencio- Yo...vengo a disculparme

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque anoche, cuando hirieron a Tomoyo, tú...-tragó saliva- Bueno, yo, es decir-se puso colorada- Me puse celosa

-¿Qué¿por qué?

-Bueno, pues porque tú estabas...muy preocupado. No quiero decir que prefiriese ser Tomoyo en ese momento, pero...

-¿Te molestó porque me preocupé por una amiga?

-Tal vez. Luego lo comprendí y por eso vengo a disculparme-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Espera, Nakuru-la detuvo él. No quería que se fuera. No sin decirle algo- Yo, la otra noche, cuando ella llegó de Inglaterra, estuve a punto de besarla- A Nakuru se le cayó el alma a los pies- Pensé que era por ese maldito Ron, o como se llame, pero ella me sacó de mi error.- hizo una pausa- Estaba confundido. No por un hechizo, sino por mí mismo. Confundía mis sentimientos por la presencia de alguien

-Si...-Nakuru le indicó que continuase. Touya se levantó secándose el sudor de las manos

-Tú me gustas, Nakuru. Y me sentí confundido por no estar seguro...¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?- la guardiana se quedó para allí, en medio del despacho sin hacer ni decir nada, sin pensar en algo en concreto. Simplemente allí. Cuerpo, pero no alma. Ésta levitaba por el cielo, entre corazoncitos y mariposas.

-Bueno, yo...-dijo al rato. Se mordió los labios y se puso como un tomate- Me lo pensaré-dijo con voz de mujer fatal. Sin embargo, ya en el pasillo, murmuró muy contenta¡Sí!

* * *

_Notas: bueenoo... siento muchísimo el retraso pero no doy abasto!!!!!!_

_gracias por leer!_

_Nicole_


	8. Epílogo: Una última pregunta

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, DE VERDAD!!!! Aquí os dejo el epílogo final, como regalito de navidad... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Epílogo: Una última pregunta**

Unos días después, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko salieron de clase de muy buen humor. El principio del verano se dejaba notar en las calles de Tomoeda. Delante del edificio había un coche aparcado. Sasaki se despidió de sus amigos y entró en él. Ante el asombro de los otros, se besó con el conductor, su ex-profesor de matemáticas Roi Lang. Takashi y su novia se quedaron a cuadros. Naoko se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Yamazaki

-Estáis algo despistados últimamente- contestó ella. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía; lo intuía. Oyeron jaleo detrás de ellos y se volvieron. Shaoran, Sakura,Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Touya y Nakuru salían.

Lo más sorprendente era que Touya Kinomoto no dijo nada cuando Shaoran se llevó aparte a su hermana.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?-

-Sí. Un recibiendo masivo la abrumaría. Puedes pasarte a cenar, si quieres. Seguro que le hace ilusión.

-Pobre Mei Ling... Necesita animarse, perderse un poco. Es duro perder a alguien, lo sé, pero tenemos que ayudarla...

-Sí-asintió él- Una temporada aquí le vendrá bien- Miró a Sakura y la abrazó- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usar todas las cartas de lucha a la vez?

-No lo sé. Por instinto...

Mientras, Eriol cogió la mano de Tomoyo y rodeó con un brazo su cintura. La muchacha sonrió:

-Espera, Eriol. Tengo que resolver un asunto- se alejó para hablar con Touya- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-preguntó tímidamente

-Claro-Nakuru se alejó con el ceño fruncido, dejando solos a los dos sonrojados muchachos

-Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme. Eres un buen médico-dijo distraídamente Daidouji.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Es mi trabajo- Touya se encogió de hombros- Además, Eriol hizo casi todo...

-También me alegra que hayas hablado con Nakuru. Era difícil que se hubiese olvidado de tí

-Es un consuelo pensar que los hechizos de Ron desaparecieron cuando le mataron- Tomoyo le dirigió un mirada de desconsuelo. Un consuelo, decía él. Se alegraba de regresar al mundo real...- ¿Qué habrá sido de Meiko?

-Esto, Touya-la chica le interrumpió bruscamente- Quería decirte que, lo de aquella noche...-se puedo como un tomate- No estaba bajo ningún hechizo. He pensado que sería mejor no ocultártelo, aunque ahora no sea importante, por si acaso te sientes mejor al pensar que tú no hiciste nada.

Touya se quedó perplejo. Se había convencido de que la culpa la había tenido ese idiota de Ron Namura. Tomoyo tenía razón: no era importante. Sin embargo, tal vez, él debería decirle que no estaba totalmente seguro de haber sido manipulado. A lo mejor, todo fue voluntariamente

Aunque nadie lo sabría nunca.

Randi Carpenter acudió a Tomoeda pocas horas después del fallecimiento de Ron, como representante de toda la lista mágica occidental, y para transmitirle a Sakura el agradecimiento del jurado anónimo Chino. Él y Eriol habían tenido una importante charla. Randi le contó a su viejo amigo cómo se había librado de Meiko: Se ex-novia apareció de repente y Meiko desapareció.

Touya rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Nakuru y saludó a Tomoyo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Daidouji les vio alejarse, pensativa.

* * *

El timbre de la residencia de Sonomi Daidouji sonó una vez. La mujer levantó la vista y contuvo la respiración. 

Hacía ya una semana que no veía a su pequeña

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle...

Abrió la puerta y se la encontró allí, con un maleta en cada mano, tal y como se fue. Pero sonreía

-Tomoyo...

-Hola, mamá

-Tomoyo, hija mía- Sonomi atrajo a su hija a interior y la abrazó- Tomoyo, lo siento, todo fue culpa mía, lo sé

-¿El qué?

-Aquel sueño, aquel hombre-Sonomi se secó una lágrima discretamente- Sacrifiqué tu felicidad por un instante alegre de la mía

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ofrecí tu felicidad a cambio del regreso de tu padre-suspiró la mujer- Tomoyo, hija, lo siento tanto...-volvió a abrazarla, casi desesperadamente. Había pasado tanto miedo

-Mamá, tú lo has dicho: fue un sueño- ¿de qué servía que siguiera engañada? La verdad no importaba ya. Nunca lo sabría nadie, excepto ella.

-Pero te pegué y ese chico...Eriol...Estoy tan arrepentida. Fui muy injusta con él

-Si lo dices por Eriol, está aquí

-¿Qué?-Eriol entró en la casa. Iba bien peinado y arreglado, con las gafas limpias y muy serio. La señora se quedó catatónica

-Buenos días, señora Daidouji. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- se arrodilló y le besó la mano

-Buenos días, muchacho-tartamudeó Sonomi. Tomoyo sonrió. Su madre parecía muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo salir del paso- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotras? Sería muy agradable.

-Si me invita usted, por supuesto

-Estupendo entonces...-aclaró Sonomi un poco más aliviada

-Mmh...señora Daidouji, también he venido por otra cosa-dijo el chico de pronto, un poco nervioso. Tomoyo le miró extrañada. ¿De qué hablaba Eriol?- Verá, yo...venía...vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija y su consentimiento para casarme con ella

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta (y no digamos su madre). Eriol continuó muy serio. Sonomi se rascó la barbilla meditando.

¿Dejaría a su hija en manos de aquel pervertido tan guapo?

¿O, simplemente, dejaría que Tomoyo pasase el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba?

* * *

_Notas finales: Bueno, esto...un final muy...¿emotivo?. Pero en fin, contar hasta cien antes de decidir cómo vais a matarme porque esto no termina aquí, ni mucho menos. En "La verdad del corazón" estará la respuesta a esa pregunta¿De qué habla Tomoyo constantemente? Y, por supuesto, la decisión de Sonomi..._

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!_

_Un besazo para todos/as,_

_Nicole_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008.**_


End file.
